Ruin of Treason
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: A number of unknown Noxian packages were delivered to the Laurent house, and the first thing that the Prince assumes is treason. He sends a detachment of guards to arrest Fiora, but when they arrive, they find the mansion empty and a feeling of magic in the air, confirming their suspicions. After a warning, Fiora left to hide, and finds solace in Piltover, not that she wanted it.
1. Chapter 1

Ruin of Treason

**Reuploading this because I need something that isn't super fucking dark to focus on. **

"Find her!" Garen Crownguard's voice boomed over the courtyard. "I want Laurent in custody right now!" The guards started to storm the mansion, searching every room and blocking every exit. After multiple shouts of 'Clear!' and 'She's not in here!', Garen started to walk through the halls, hand tensed on the handle of his sword.

"There's only one more wing to check, sir!" A guard called out, motioning to the door he was stood next to.

"Wait." Holding an arm out to the people behind him, Garen narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. "I can feel magic."

"What did Madame Fiora even do, sir?" Another guard asked, shrinking away when Garen looked at her.

"She has been accused of treason." He grunted. "We have reports of strange objects from Noxus being delivered here."

"If she's also using magic, it could be an even bigger problem, sir." Garen nodded at the guard by the door, stepped forward, and pushed the door open. Another feeling of magic brushed over his skin, but the warrior walked further into the room, looking for any sign of traps or magic. Admittedly, he had never been in this part of Fiora's mansion before, so he didn't know what looked weird. The room that he was stood in was dominated by a portrait of Fiora and her deceased family hanging over a fireplace. Even though she was the only one living in the mansion, three long couches were in a half circle in front of the unlit fire, a few books on the seats. After looking around, Garen noticed the staircase that was half hidden behind the fireplace.

"You two, come with me." The two guards he pointed to nodded and held their weapons to their chests as they followed him up the stairs, watching for traps. There was only one room on the higher floor, a closed door on a small hallway. "Be careful." Garen warned, holding his sword flat against his chest as he carefully pushed the door open. The room was empty; but recently used. The double bed that was pushed against the far wall was a complete mess, and multiple chests of drawers had been opened and half-closed.

"Sir, the window." He looked to where the guard pointed, narrowing his eyes at the blue silk curtains that were gently shaking in the wind. Garen couldn't shake the feeling that the magic in the mansion was something that he had felt before.

~X~

"Stay close to me, Fiora."

"I know."

"We can't let you be caught now."

"I know!" Lux sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I know that you're stressed Fiora, but snapping at me won't help." The duellist sighed, but didn't release the white-knuckled grip that she had on her bag. "I'm just trying to help."

"You're trying to help somebody accused of treason." Fiora said, looking at the mage. "That puts you in a difficult position, no?"

"They'll never know it was me." Lux smiled. Even now, the two of them were hidden under a cloaking spell that made the duellist uncomfortable. "If I was the first to learn that you were being accused of treason, so they'll never discover that I helped you escape." The bright smile that she kept on her face made Fiora nervous.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, looking around the shipyard. "Is leaving the city really the best idea?"

"Fiora, if you stay, they'll jail you." Lux gently gripped the duellist's bicep. "They might even try and execute you." When she got no response, the mage summoned a cloak into her hands. "I have one last thing to help you."

"That is?" Fiora turned and flinched at the black cloak that was thrust into her face.

"It will help you hide, wherever you go."

"Thank you," The duellist placed her bag down and adjusted the sword holster on her hip. "What does it do?"

"The cloak mostly hides your identity. People will recognise you, but they won't know you." Lux smiled again as Fiora laid it over her shoulders and tied it over her chest. "You must keep the hood of it up, though." As she moved her hands to pull the hood up, the mage lunged forward and pulled the other woman into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you, Fiora."

"Lux..." She looked down at the head of blonde hair. "We don't talk much. We don't even know each other that well."

"I can still miss you." Fiora bit back a sigh. When she pulled the hood of the cloak up, Lux broke her first spell. A couple of dock workers looked their way, but didn't pay any more attention than that. The duellist tried her best to tuck her hair under the hook as she followed Lux to the ship she was going to take, but trying to hide herself wasn't needed. Only the Lightshield and Crownguard families knew of the accusations against her so far. "This ship goes to Piltover. That city is the trade hub for Runeterra. You can go anywhere you need from there."

"Lux..." Fiora turned and lifted the Mage's hand into her own. "Thank you. My life would have been lost without your help."

"Just be safe, Fiora." She smiled. "I wish to see you come back."

"You have my word." The duellist walked onto the ship, handing the captain a thin stack of money when he tries to stop her. When he let her pass, Lux turned away from the ship, cloaked herself, and started to walk back into the main city.

~X~

"Why couldn't you find her?" Jarvan asked, pacing back and forth in front of Garen. "I gave you one task- _one task_ –find Fiora; and you fail me?!" The shout didn't make him flinch.

"It seems like she had some assistance in escaping us, your highness. From what myself and the soldiers found, somebody warned Madame Laurent about us, and used some kind of magic to hide her, or run away with her." Jarvan exhaled heavily out of his nose and leaned over his desk. "I have my soldiers combing the city, sir. With your order, we can put out a notice of her being dangerous and wanted by the crown." A quiet knock on the door made both men look over to it.

"You wanted to see me, your highness?" Lux asked, hiding the strain in opening the heavy door.

"Yes. Please, come in." She smiled up at her brother as she walked up next to him and copied his stance by folding her arms behind her back. Garen just looked back at his feet for a second before looking back at the Prince. "Apologies for calling for you at such a late hour, but we have a problem."

"What is it, sir?" Prince Jarvan sighed again.

"We have evidence that Fiora Laurent is a traitor to the crown." Her shocked expression didn't bring any suspicion due to practice. "She has been receiving a lot of Noxian trade goods."

"Are you sure that they're bad goods, your highness?" The look that Jarvan gave Lux made her shrink back.

"We can't find what was delivered, but anything from Noxus can be considered dangerous. Not to mention that Garen felt magic in the mansion." Garen wasn't aware of his sister's hidden talents, but the Prince was. He watched the mage's face for a reaction, and decided that surprise wasn't suspicious.

"There's a very strong possibility that there is a Noxian _inside _the city, too." Garen finally said. "They most likely heard our accusations and helped Fiora escape before we could get there to apprehend her." Lux has always been good at hiding her emotions, but the knowledge of Fiora possibly being a traitor... a traitor that she helped escape the city...

_There has to be an explanation for this._

"Don't worry, sir." Lux started, bowing deeply for the prince. "On my honor as a Radiant One, I give you my word that I will find her."

~X~

Fiora crinkled her nose as the strong smell of the sea hit her. That was a smell that she would never get used to, but being off of that cramped ship was a blessing. More than once, she had to deflect the advancements of creepy men; and more than once she had to demonstrate her swordsmanship as a deterrent.

It was a long five days on that ship.

As the Demacian looked around the docks, she caught the attention of a few people, but kept her chin in the air and walked away from them. The plan was to hide somewhere that nobody would recognise her; somewhere that wouldn't bring attention to her. After barely walking for a minute, Fiora felt somebody staring. She dared a look, and saw the eyes of at least five men on her. They were all dressed in dark clothing, with their hoods up. Her sense of danger immediately sent shivers up her spine, but she didn't let it show. She continued walking, determined to get away from them; hearing the sound of footsteps behind her sent another shiver up her spine.

Fiora expected no help from other citizens, and rested her hand against the pommel of her sword. Not even thirty minutes into being in Piltover, and she was already in danger. This was entirely new territory, and the sound of cars speeding by on the road next to the stairs she walked up scared her slightly, even if it wasn't obvious. Instead of staying near the road, Fiora walked into an alleyway, hoping to lose the men that were following her.

"Hey, girl!" One of them called out, making her hand tighten. "You look like you've got money!"

"Don't run from us!" When Fiora looked up, she barely had time to throw herself backwards, staring at the wooden bat that smacked against the brick wall, just where her head was.

"Just give up now, sweetheart." Fiora turned to the other men, glaring at the supposed ringleader. "What's a girl like you gonna do against six guys?" The duelist dropped her bag, drew her sword, and held an arm behind her back.

"How about you find out?" She sneered, flicking her vision between them all. The first guy that lunged with a knife got cut across the chest, blood spattering on the ground as he fell forward, screaming. The guy with the baseball bat tried to swing again, and Fiora stepped forward to dodge. Two more of them unsheathed knives, but looked a lot less willing to try and attack.

"Hey!" The shout from the end of the alley distracted Fiora for a second, and the bat swung into her arm, heavy enough to break it. The crunch made her drop her sword and sent her sword clattering to the floor.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" He sneered, swinging the bat again, this time into her leg. Another break sent her to the floor.

"Shit- get away from her!" Shockwaves broke through the ground, sending all of Fiora's attackers onto the ground as well. It also made her hit her head against the wall quite hard, making her vision swim. The sound of fighting was heard, but the only thing she could register next was the feeling of metal fingers on her face.

"Are- -kay?" She winced at the movement of her arm. The sound of her sword being moved registered, as well as the feeling of being picked up.

Soft movements, being laid down, something being put next to her, a door closing, and then a soft rumbling of an engine. Not even an hour into Piltover, and somebody that Fiora didn't know was taking her somewhere.

**Tried to make it good, I need to practice fight scenes. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 2

**You guys are just gonna have to imagine Fiora's accent, I don't want to fuck up writing it.**

The room was small, but safe. A glass window dominated half of the hallway wall, giving anybody that walked by clear vision of the sleeping Demacian. Fiora's right arm and left leg had been straightened out and put into stiff casts, and part of her head had been shaved so the deep cut on the back of it could be stitched. None of the doctors or nurses knew anything about what had happened to her. The police officer that had brought her in shed no light on the situation, either. All they could do was treat her and inform the officer when she woke up.

"Good evening, Jane Doe." The nurse that walked into the room smiled at her own joke before smoothing out her scrubs. "Let's see..." Stepping over to the end of the bed, she picked up the chart that was hanging off the end of it and flicked through a couple of pages. "All normal... the coma should wear off in the morning." Placing the chart back, the nurse drew the curtains for the window, checking them to make sure that they were properly in place. She then stepped over to the sink in the corner of the room and started the hot tap, holding a wrist under the water until it warmed up slightly before placing a plastic basin under the stream. When she walked back to Fiora and gripped the hem of her gown to remove it, the Demacian's eyes snapped open. The shriek of panic died in her throat when she felt a strong hand grip her arm.

"Where am I?" Ice blue eyes fixed onto the nurse's face, ignoring the fear in her features.

"Y-You're in the hospital..." A glare and a tighter grip made her flinch. "In-In Piltover! We were asked to look after you!" Fiora released her grip, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "I'll go and call the officer that brought you in!" When the nurse left, the duelist laid her head back down, wincing against the harsh light she was under. She recognised nothing of the room that she was in. The bed that she was laid on wasn't even centred in the room. Random pieces of equipment were spread out over countertops, and the sound of running water was doing nothing to help her mood. Sighing deeply, Fiora closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up from what seemed to be a nightmare, but trying to straighten her right arm from the bend it was locked in wasn't working.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Opening her eyes again, Fiora looked to the door where a woman walked in, grinning widely. She was wearing a tight blue shirt with what could only be described and black half-cups holding her breasts in place, showing most of them; including a half-faded tattoo of a '6' on the left one. As she walked in, she had started to take her hat off, and lowering one of the giant metal hands showed a soft expression on a partially angular face, under a mass of pink hair and another half-faded tattoo on her cheek, this time of a 'VI'. "I was told that you weren't gonna wake up 'til tomorrow."

"Who are you?" Fiora asked, fixing the woman with a cold glare. Unfazed, she put her hat down on a nearby table and walked over to the sink to shut the water off.

"Name's Vi." She smiled again, pulling a chair over to sit next to the bed. "What'd you do to get attacked like that?"

"I was attacked..." Fiora looked back up at the ceiling for a few moments before sighing: "_B__aise moi_..." in High Demacian.

"I've not heard that language before." Vi admitted, putting an elbow on the bed and resting her cheek on her hand. "Where are you from?"

"Why should I tell you that?" The officer held both of her large hands up, failing to bite back a grin.

"Just trying to get an idea of who you are." The Demacian sneered at her before looking back up again. Her idea was to ignore the other woman for as long as possible, but that was quickly forgotten as a thought crossed her mind.

"Where... where is my sword?" Fiora asked, looking back at Vi. "And my bag?"

"In my car." She managed to sigh in relief, but not make it obvious. "_Hidden_ in my car. If my boss caught me with a sword, she'd royally fuck me." It was the first time that the Duelist had heard the term 'royal' used in such a way.

"Your boss... is a woman?" That made Vi grin.

"Trust me, this city is run by women. We'd have been fucked years ago if the guys got any say in it." She couldn't hide a smile that time.

"Sounds like a breath of fresh air." Fiora looked away, and the room became silent again.

For about thirty seconds.

"Hey, I never got your name." She fixed Vi with another glare. "I'm just trying to help." The officer shrugged, taking one of her gauntlets off with a loud _hiss_ of steam. "Besides, until we get this shit sorted out, you're kinda under my protection."

"Kind of?" Vi shrugged again.

"You were attacked, I protect people." Fiora sneered, but didn't look away.

"I do not need _protection_." Anybody else would have shrunk away when she used that tone of voice, but the officer leaned forward and gently rapped her knuckles against the white cast that encased the duelist's leg.

"You got fucked up. Doesn't look like you can do much fightin' back right now." Fiora hated it when people were right. She _hated_ it. "So, you've got 2 choices, here. You tell me who you are, so we can at least be friendly with each other, or you can keep fucking me off and probably get put in a holding cell for your own protection." She didn't know if that was a threat or not, but the Demacian exhaled deeply out of her nose and extended her free hand.

"Fiora Laurent." With a wide grin, Vi shook it.

~X~

Soft snoring was something that Fiora was trying to ignore. She had pretended to fall asleep hours ago to try and make Vi leave, but the officer had only turned the light off and fallen asleep in her chair. Staring into the darkness gave the Demacian time to think; but no good options came to mind. Going back to her home city was no option, even without being in two casts. There was nobody that she knew in this city, either. The very annoying policewoman who was snoring in a chair definitely wasn't somebody that she cared to know.

"Hello." A nurse carefully entered the room, holding onto a machine. "Are you doing okay?"

"No." He could only give a sympathetic smile.

"Well, may I have a look at the back of your head?" It took more effort than Fiora liked to admit to sit up after being laid down for so long, but with the rumours going around, the nurse knew better than to help her. He simply moved carefully around the sleeping officer and patiently waited. The Demacian refused to show how much just a simple action had taken out of her. She's the head of House Laurent, Runeterra's most elite duelists. The nurse gently lifted the hair that hadn't been shaved away and hummed approval.

"Has the wound closed?"

"No, no, not yet." The nurse chuckled. "It looks good enough for release, though." Excitement wouldn't have mattered for much in the big picture. "Do you have any clothes?"

"Because you _savages _cut away my outfit?" He coughed nervously and busied himself with the machine he brought in.

"It was nesaccery, miss-"

"_Lady._" Fiora almost hissed, giving the nurse a sharp glare. "I am not a commoner." After blinking a couple of times, the nurse cleared his throat.

"Very well, Lady." Before the Demacian could snap at him, a harsh, loud drumbeat started, waking Vi from her sleep. After biting back a cough, she patted her jacket pockets before finding her phone and blinking a couple of times at the caller ID.

"Cupcake?" Somebody started to talk on the other end as Vi yawned and stretched. "Yeah, but don't sweat it. What's up?" She pushed herself up from the chair and left the room. Shaking his head, the nurse looked back at Fiora.

"I need to read your heartrate. Put your finger into this machine, please." He opened a clip and waited for the duelist to place her finger into it before tapping on the screen. "Heartrate... normal... You can definitely be discharged."

"Yeah, great." Vi surprised them both by walking back into the room. "Thanks, but can she stay here for an hour or two more?" She asked, patting his shoulder.

"Of course, we still need to finish the paperwork."

"What are you planning?" Fiora asked, narrowing her eyes at Vi.

"Can you go?" The nurse nodded, refraining himself from running out of the room. "Have you got anywhere to go, Fi?"

"Excuse me?" The duelist's glare would make anybody in her home city shrink away, but Vi took it with a shrug. "What did you call me?"

"Fi. It's a nickname." The glare continued, making her sigh. "Fine, sorry. Have you got anywhere to go, Fiora?"

"I'm not staying here."

"Well, obviously." Vi lifted one of her gauntlets, sliding her hand into the frame. "Do you have friends in the city? Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"No, but I will figure it out." The officer stared at her with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds before shaking her head with a sigh.

"Alright, just sit tight for an hour or so, my boss just called me for a hand with something. I'll come back and help you out, alright?"

"I do not need your help." Fiora looked away and folded her free arm over her chest.

"Yeah, I'm not fucking listening to that." She turned back to give Vi another icy glare. "You're in two casts, with no money, barely any clothes, and a sword. I'm not gonna let you walk around without help." Pride overtook every word that she heard, and the duelist sneered. "You can give me that face all you fucking want, but I'm still gonna help you." As the pink haired woman walked to the door, she paused with it half open. "I'll be back in about an hour." After she left, Fiora rubbed her forehead and muttered every curse in High Demacian.

~X~

Two and a half hours later, Vi walked back in to the hospital room, whistling to herself. She didn't have Fiora's bag on her shoulder, or her sword on her hip, but she was holding a paper bag that the Demacian eyed with suspicion.

"Sorry that took so long," Vi started. "The little shit that we went to arrest ran from us."

"I would have left already if I had clothes." Fiora said, still not taking her eyes off of the bag. Halfway through the wait, she had swung her leg over the side of the bed to sit up, and thankfully, the cast on her left leg didn't cover her entire thigh, so it could hang over the side of the bed.

"Way ahead of you." Vi dropped the bag onto the bed next to her. "I kinda had to guess your size, but it'll work for now, right?" Fiora looked into the bag, and then back up at the officer.

"What in the world is this?"

"...Clothes?" The Demacian lifted part of a pair of sweatpants out of the bag, not breaking eye contact. "They're the kind that'll fit over the cast."

"I don't think that this can even be considered clothing." She sneered, dropping the material like a soiled tissue.

"Well, it's what you've got now." Vi leant against the wall, folding her arms. "So, you can wear that, and suck it the fuck up, or go outside naked." Both women stared at each other, neither of them faltering. It took a while before Fiora shook her head.

"_Oh, pour l'amour de_... fine." The duelist could feel her pride shrinking, but nobody in this city knew her; knew who she was, or why she was here. The knowledge of her wearing the clothes of a commoner would not leave the city, and anybody that tried to spread the knowledge would meet the point of Fiora's sword.

"Good; c'mere." Vi gently placed her gauntlets on the floor and started to move closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fiora held her hand up, stopping the officer.

"Uh, helping you?"

"Do not touch me." Vi just rolled her eyes and folded her arms again. "I do not need help."

"Alright, fine." She said, rolling her eyes and pulling the curtains closed again. "I'll just look at the wall while you get everything on." The chair was pulled over, but she stayed true to her word and faced away. After staring for a few seconds, just to make sure, Fiora looked through the bag again, pulling out a pair of underwear, a slim, white t-shirt, and a bra made of a material that she hadn't encountered before, but there was nothing about it she liked. A soft curse in High Demacian made Vi turn her head slightly, but she settled for pulling her phone out of her pocket again and playing with it. Having one arm definitely made dressing herself more difficult, but Fiora was too proud to admit

defeat. Leaning forward, she looped the leg of the underwear around her immobile leg and pulled them up a little before putting her other leg through and pulling them on completely, with a little shuffling forward. The sweatpants were going to be more difficult, but she didn't anticipate dropping them.

"_Merde_!" Vi looked up from her phone and turned around, flicking her eyes between Fiora and the crumpled clothing on the floor.

"Need a hand?" The Demacian glared at her, a complete refusal to admit anything. Rolling her eyes, the officer put her phone away and got up. "You're a pain in the ass already." If Vi had even an inch less patience, something would have gone through a wall already. Kneeling down, she picked the sweatpants up and started to roll the right leg up. "Do you have a problem with me?"

"You're a commoner." That wasn't even an insult in Vi's eyes. "I don't mix with commoners."

"Yeah, well," She lifted Fiora's leg and gently slid her foot into the leg of the sweatpants. "I'm the best you've got."

~X~

She was being carried. Carried through a hospital. Fiora was sat in Vi's arms, one hand covering her face. Nobody here knew her, but it was still incredibly embarrassing for her. After the multiple arguments of helping her get dressed, Vi gave up trying to speak to Fiora at all; Settling for just trying to help. A few people tried to stop her and ask about her day, but carrying an angry woman didn't leave any time for friendliness. As they got outside, Vi cursed loudly, making Fiora finally lower her hand.

"A ticket?!" The officer plucked a bright yellow piece of paper out from under her windshield wiper, sighing when she unfolded it. "You can't ticket a cop!" Still grumbling, Vi opened the rear door and gently placed Fiora on the seat so she could read the paper.

"Where is my sword?" Vi looked at her for a few moments before shoving the ticket into her pocket.

"Had to hide it." The officer grinned, walking to the back of her car and opening the trunk. She held the sword by the blade to hand it to the Demacian. "You better not think about stabbing me with that thing as I drive."

"My blade hand is unusable." Fiora almost snapped, holding it straight in front of her.

"Yeah, but you can still stab me." Vi put a hand over the top of the door. "Swing your legs in so I can close this." Her casted leg had to rest across both footwells, but it wasn't uncomfortable. "Can you put your seatbelt on yourself?"

"My what?" With a grin, Vi leaned in and tugged on the black cloth.

"This thing. It's a safety thing. Don't want you to get even more injured." After having the plug pointed out to her, Fiora strapped herself in and watched the door close. Living in such a large house for most of her life made being in small places very uncomfortable. Before Vi got in, she put her gauntlets in the front passenger seat carefully. A couple of thoughts about them had crossed Fiora's mind; mostly about how much they could hurt someone. Mostly her. As Vi got in and started the engine, the duelist looked around, eager to hide her nervousness. "First time in a car?" She asked after a while, glancing into the back seat. She got no answer and looked back at the road.

Fiora placed her sword on her lap and carefully ran her fingers over the blade. She may be in an unknown city, injured and in commoners clothing, but she was not helpless. Blue eyes focused on the mass of pink hair, and a jumble of thoughts ran through her head. This woman was most likely going to be her captor. She needed to figure out a plan of escape, ad figure it out quickly. Being held captive was something that she left Demacia to avoid; being in the same situation in another city was not what she expected, and a situation that she needed to escape as soon as possible.

"Hey, we're here." Vi's voice broke Fiora out of her thoughts, and she watched the officer get out of the car.

"Where is 'here'?" She asked, waiting for the door next to her to open.

"My place." Alarm bells started to ring in Fiora's head.

"Wait, wait." She held a hand up to Vi as she reached into the car. "Your house?"

"Apartment, yeah."

"Why in the world would I stay in your... apartment?" Vi gave her a shrug.

"Would you rather sleep on the streets?" Fiora's look turned into a glare. "If you've got somewhere else to go, I'll take you there." Both women kept their stare up for a few minutes until Vi leant on the roof of the car. "Well?"

"_Vas te faire fourtre_."

"I'll take that as a no." Fiora gripped her sword and bit back another curse as she was lifted out of the car again. "I'll come and grab your bag later." Vi said, kicking the car door closed.

**I am having a lot of fun with this. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 3

**I'm crossposting this fanfic to archive of our own, but they don't get these authors notes. So they won't get to hear: I love you guys.**

A third can was crushed in a strong hand, shortly followed by a deep belch. The officer that was sat next to Vi crinkled his nose and looked over at her.

"That's not very ladylike." She turned away from her paperwork, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Get fucked." The can was dropped into the trashcan next to her feet. "Or fuck off. If you need help, I can kick you out of that window." He scowled at her and got up, heading to the desk on the other side of the room, where the coffee maker sat. Piltover's police department was always busy; a large amount of men and women working to keep the peace in the city. The room where all of the officers did their paperwork was the largest in the building and always full of activity. The door that Vi was sat next to led to the Sheriff's office, and the door was often left ajar right behind her back so she was in view for her boss. The cells were set underground, leaving barely any chance for people to escape.

As Vi reached down into her bag and opened her fourth can of energy drink, a hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Those are horrible for you." Caitlyn Fitzwilliam said, reaching for the can. As always, being a high-ranking member of society held the expectations of keeping up appearances. Letting go of her favourite colour wasn't an option, giving her a thick, purple jacket that puffed out close to the shoulders; Piltover's latest fashion trend. Thick leather surrounded her waist, looping around her shoulders to keep it in place. The jacket reached her mid-thigh, becoming what looked like her old dress, but there was much less of a chance of it exposing her underwear. The front was open to the bottom of her chest, where the thick waist guard started, letting her white, puffy dress shirt see the light. Her legs were covered by the same shade of purple, but as leggings, and her boots came up to her knees, studded with gold buttons.

"C'mon, Cait." She pulled the can away and smiled up at the Sheriff. "You know that these don't affect me."

"Then why do you drink them?" Caitlyn asked.

"Worth a shot, right?" Vi gave her a grin, but the sheriff just took the can out of her hand and turned it over to look at the list of ingredients. Vi hadn't drunk energy drinks like this since she was in Zaun. However, having to sleep on an uncomfortable couch because a very angry woman is in your bed takes a lot out of you. Especially if that woman demands you get takeout from three different places until something is up to her very high standards.

"Look at how much sugar is in this." Caitlyn put a hand on Vi's shoulder and leaned over her, pointing to the ingredient with her thumb. "I know that you're more than human, but you've already had-" She glanced into the trash. "Three of these? You need the slow down."

"C'mon, Cait. I didn't sleep well." Vi gently took the drink back. "Last one, I promise." Raising an eyebrow, the sheriff picked her hat up from the desk and gripped her friend's elbow, pulling her into her office and gently closing the door. "Am I in trouble, Cupcake?" That was one rule that Vi actually respected. She never called Caitlyn by her nickname around the other officers. The Sheriff decorated her office how she saw fit; antique paintings hanging over pattered purple wallpaper. Her desk was placed close to the back wall, far enough forward for a tall, drakehound leather chair to fit comfortably behind it. Above her head was a plaque that she could place her rifle on to, but the gun spent most of its time either on her perfectly neat desk, or by the side of her chair.

"No, not in trouble." Caitlyn motioned to a smaller chair, made of dark wood and fabric. "I'm just concerned."

"About me not getting sleep?" Vi sat in front of the desk, leaning her arms on the wood, keeping the can away from it. Ring marks was something that pissed Caitlyn off in particular. "It happens, Cait. I'll get over it."

"Nightmares again?" The sheriff started to look through her papers when she put her hat on a coatrack and sat down, but a few beats of silence made her look up again. "Vi?" The deputy's expression was fixed, lingering between annoyance and anger. When Caitlyn leaned forward and touched her arm, Vi flinched and looked up at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." She sat up and took a drink from her can, grinning at the Sheriff. "Yeah. Everything's good, Cupcake." There was something that made Caitlyn not believe that, but her trust overpowered it.

~X~

For the eleventh time, Fiora started to count the holes in the ceiling, and then gave up. There was no way that the ceiling was designed to have these holes; they were weirdly spaced, and didn't cover more than over the bed. They were made by somebody, and Fiora started to worry even more about her situation. It was bad enough that she was trapped in a small bedroom apartment, but the woman who had her trapped was most likely insane. It was obvious that Vi was a lot stronger than her. Even without two broken limbs, the officer could overpower her very easily.

"Yo! Fiora!" The Demacian flinched as the shout echoed through the apartment. She tried not to glare at the woman as she walked into the bedroom, bags in both hands. "I can't stay long, I'm on my lunch break, but I brought you some stuff."

"Did you bring me something to read?" Vi stopped, looking at the paper bags.

"Uh, no, sorry." She placed one of them down on the bed. "I've got an idea, but look," The officer opened the bag she was holding. "I brought you some more takeout from that place you liked."

"_Merci_." There wasn't any point in poking the metaphorical bear.

"I also grabbed some bottled water, because I have no clue if you like soda, and some chocolate, because you might be feeling down." Fiora gave her a nod, looking up to Vi's grin. "Sorry that I've not got much, but it was a spur of the moment thing, y'know?"

"I definitely did not expect to be in a situation like this." Vi chuckled and looked around, lifting the lamp off of the nightstand and placing it on the small windowsil. "What are you doing?"

"Just need to move a couple things around." The bedroom didn't have much in it; a bed, a nightstand, a door leaving to the bathroom, and a walk-in closet. The walls were painted a light blue, the floor a dark wood, and the bedsheets were a vibrant pink, matching their owner's hair. After moving the nightstand to the end of the bed, close to the wall, Vi looked up. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No, I can take myself."

"Makes it a lot less awkward for us, right?" The officer grinned again and left the room. It had taken a lot of effort, but Fiora was glad to save at least some of her independence. As soon as her casts could be taken off, she was running away from this city as fast as possible. Vi came back in, carrying her large TV. "Alright, now I've just gotta keep this from falling off." The stand took up the nightstand, but it balanced.

"What _is_ it?" Fiora asked, staring at her own reflection. There was no point in putting her makeup on, but she still hated somebody seeing her without it.

"A TV. You can't read, but you can watch something." After plugging it in to the wall and turning it on, Vi stood up and glanced around. "The remote...?" She left the room again, leaving Fiora to watch whatever was on. It looked to be a cartoon about superheroes, leaving the Demacian to yet again question Vi's sanity. "Here we go." The officer folded one leg under herself as she sat next to Fiora, holding a small, black box out to her. "This is what you use to change channels. I have all of them, so there's got to be something that you're interested in."

"Seems like a less intelligent way of spending time."

"Yeah, but I'm working most of the time. I don't watch it much." After a short lesson on how to use the remote, Vi's phone started to ring, and she sighed when she looked at the caller ID. "Hey, Cait." Taking the remote again, she turned the TV off and held a finger up to Fiora. "Just dropped by my apartment, thought I left my razor plugged in. Yeah, I can grab some. I'll be back at the station soon."

"Your boss?" Vi gave her a nod.

"Asked me to pick some lunch up for her. Guess she got swamped by paperwork." After turning the TV back on, the officer got up and stretched. "I don't know when I'll be back, but you'll be good for now, right?"

"I'll be fine. Go." Fiora listened for the front door closing and breathed a sigh of relief. The more that Vi stays away from her, the better.

~X~

"Hey, Cait." The sheriff nodded, but didn't look up as Vi walked into her office. "Job come in?"

"Not quite." As her friend placed the bowl of ramyun on her desk, she didn't even need to look away to take the lid off of the plastic takeout bowl. Or when Vi placed the chopsticks in her hand. The two of them couldn't get any more familiar with each other if they tried. "I've received a strange message from Demacia."

"From those pricks?" Caitlyn couldn't even give Vi a glare. She wasn't very fond of Demacia, either.

"At least don't call them that to their face." The hum through the deputy drinking soup was the noise she wanted to hear. "It looks like they have a dangerous person missing. A traitor to their royal family."

"They want us to catch 'em?" Caitlyn moved her bowl a little closer as Vi sat on the desk to look. "Shouldn't be a problem, right?" The sheriff nodded, careful not to slurp as she ate. "Who are we looking for?" She lifted a piece of paper, refusing to talk through a mouthful of food. As Vi looked at the wanted poster, her stomach dropped.

_Wanted: Fiora Laurent. _

_Accused of Treason, unlawful magic, hiding enemies in the city, and bringing dangerous goods into the city. _

Between those two lines was a picture of the woman that Vi was currently taking care of in her apartment.

"Are you alright, Vi?" Caitlyn asked. "You've gone pale." All she could manage was a nervous laugh.

"Magic." The concern turned into an understanding nod. "Why does it have to be magic?"

"It's unlucky for us, I guess." Caitlyn lifted some of her hair out of her face to bring some more noodles to her mouth.

"Are you patrolling today?" Vi asked, drinking some more of her soup. When the Sheriff shook her head, she swallowed quickly, wincing as it burned her throat. "Just me, then. Anywhere I should focus on?"

"Any place where this fugitive could be hiding." Somebody knocked on the door twice and cursed as they started to open it.

"Sorry- ow- sorry, Sheriff. I just stubbed my toe on Vi's gauntlet." Caitlyn gave her partner a look, which made her sigh, place her cup of soup on the desk, and walk to the door, lifting her gauntlets off of the floor. "Here's your tea."

"Thank you." The intern dodged around the deputy and her gauntlets, quickly leaving the room.

"I forget that these get in the way sometimes." Vi huffed, setting them gently down onto the floor. "The kid'll be fine."

"I'm hoping that you don't need to keep those in my office." Caitlyn said, lifting her cup and blowing gently on her drink.

"Would you stub your toes on 'em too, Cupcake?"

"I'm not as clumsy as others." The deputy unconsciously tightened the grip on her soup cup. "before you leave the station, could you bring me some of your paperwork? I'll help you with it."

"That's why you're the best, Cait." Vi leaned over and kissed her friend's temple. It was a common action; something that her friend did a lot. However, it still made Caitlyn smile into her ramyun. "Next time I get food from that Ionian place, I'm going to get two servings of soup."

"Is it that good?"

"That, and this doesn't fill my stomach." The deputy finished it and dropped the cup into the nearby trashcan. "Next time. I'll head out." Caitlyn made a noise through a mouthful of food, covering her mouth with one hand as she hurried to swallow it.

"Remember to text me if anything happens, okay?" She said, relaxing a little when Vi looked at her to grin.

"Saves us both the paperwork, right?" As the deputy pulled her gauntlets on, she caught another look at the wanted poster on the desk. A mage. In her apartment. Before leaving completely, she brought some of the paper on her own desk into the room and carefully placed it on top of the stack that was already there. "I'll catch you later, Cupcake."

"Be safe out there, Vi." With one last nod, she left Caitlyn to finish her lunch and get started with the paperwork. The other officers dodged out of her way as she walked through the station, careful to not bump anything or anyone with her gauntlets. As soon as she was outside, Vi sighed heavily and looked down the street, in the direction where she lived. She had a mage in her apartment; a wanted mage. Even if she wasn't able to move much, there was a sense of danger. However, she can't let Fiora know that she knows, that might get the building burnt down. Shaking her head, Vi started to walk in the other direction, looking out for trouble.

If she kept Fiora happy, nobody would get hurt.

**I'm getting along with this hella nicely. I hope this tempo keeps up. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 4

**I'm on a roooooooooll, we're on a roooooooll! **

The sound of the front door woke Fiora out of a deep sleep. She only panicked for a second before remembering where she was. The sound of metal softly hitting together happened a couple of times before whatever was making the sound got placed on the floor. As the heavy footsteps came closer, she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. As the bedroom door opened, light filled the half of the room that the bed didn't cover, illuminating the dust floating in the air.

Vi stared into the room for a few moments, eyes half lidded and mouth half open. A four-hour patrol had quickly turned into a thirteen-hour expedition, chasing multiple dead ends before she busted a drug den that supplied a third of the lower city. The officer yawned and stretched as she stepped in, looking over to Fiora, who was still faking sleep. Grumbling something under her breath, Vi picked up the empty takeout container and water bottle that the Demacian had forgotten to move, placing them into an empty bag to throw out later. Being as gentle as possible, she lifted Fiora up and resting her on her chest and arm. Throwing the blankets back, the officer was tempted to fall onto the mattress face-first, but placed her houseguest back down and tucked her in.

Yawning again, Vi opened the door to the bathroom and clicked the light on, avoiding the mirror because she knew she looked like shit. Turning the shower on soaked part of her sleeve, but the jacket didn't stay on for long. The blue uniform was quickly stripped off and tossed into the hamper. The sound of Vi opening her closet made Fiora open one eye, then not sure if she regretted her decision. Even though the officer wore boxers out of comfort, the fabric was still tight around her hips and thighs; and when she reached up to the higher shelf to grab a towel, her underwear lifted with her arms, showing a lot more of her rear than intended.

Fiora almost threw herself to the other side of the bed as she turned over, refusing to look at the other woman. Vi only spared a glance at the bed before turning back to the closet and picking out a clean t-shirt and pair of shorts. As steam started to leak out of the crack in the door, the bathroom door closed, and Fiora winced as she rolled onto her back again. Even though her arm was protected by a thick plaster cast, landing on it really hurt. It was better than watching her half naked captor unintentionally show off, though.

As Vi stood under the heavy spray of hot water, she placed both of her hands on the tile wall and watched the blood and dirt wash off. Being more than human gave put Vi's strengths and abilities above everybody else, but it also put a lot of stress onto her shoulders. Caitlyn expected her to do a lot that wasn't just paperwork.

Being superhuman still had limitations.

Shaking some of the water off of her hands, Vi yawned again and reached out, grabbing her waterproof comb and untying her hair. As she tilted her head back and combed out the tangles, even more blood and dirt washed out. She silently hoped that there wouldn't be any late-night calls this time; every second of sleep was needed. For a few moments, Vi's hands stopped working, and she stumbled backwards, catching herself before she fell out of the shower and shaking her head.

"Fuck me..." She grumbled, placing the comb down and stretching. Turning the shower off, she decided to take another one tomorrow. As always, a cold breeze blew through the bathroom before Vi could pick the towel up. Another curse was mumbled, but it woke her up enough to avoid passing out as she got dressed.

As the handle of the bathroom door turned, Fiora turned her head to look, then remembered what she was doing before and looked away, closing her eyes. She wasn't the only one; Vi almost forgot she had a house guest and went to slam the door. She caught herself and gently pulled it closed. As she walked into the other room, still rubbing her hair with the towel, Fiora looked up again and sighed in relief. There wasn't any point in trying to annoy an exhausted powerhouse. After waiting for a while after the light was turned off, she reached behind the pillow she was laid on and retrieved the remote.

"GOOD MORNING, PILTOVER!" The TV boomed as it was turned on, scaring Fiora. She fumbled the remote and watched as it clattered to the floor. She didn't hear Vi getting up over the noise, and only knew when the door opened again; revealing a very tired officer.

"Fiora... please..." She grumbled, walking over and kneeling down to pick up the remote. "Here. These buttons control the volume." After pointing them out, Vi turned the TV down to almost a whisper. "Don't do that again." She couldn't even put on a warning tone. Vi just stood back up and left the room again, pulling the door closed behind her. Fiora breathed out in relief and leaned back. Crisis averted.

~X~

As Vi woke up, she stretched strongly, groaning all the while. For the second time, she looked confused as her hand hit the wall behind the couch, then huffed and sat up. Even though she had a deep, dreamless sleep, she woke up tired. Her phone was on the table, exactly where she left it, but it took a few tries to grab. Vi blinked a few times as the bright light hit her face. Eight twenty-five AM and a text from Caitlyn.

_Since you had a long night, you can take the morning off. Come in before one PM, though. -Caitlyn_

Smiling, Vi snuggled into the blanket that was over her chest and closed her eyes again, ready to get some more sleep.

Then, the TV remote hit the floor in the bedroom.

With a sigh, she put the blanket over the back of the couch and got up, scratching her stomach as she crossed the room. When Vi opened the door, Fiora looked shocked; hanging over the side of the bed, trying to reach the remote.

"Morning." Vi couldn't even manage a grin as she walked over and picked the remote up. "You hungry?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, quite." The officer placed the remote down and stretched an arm over her chest. "I would also like a change of clothes, if that is possible."

"You're gonna want a shower, first." Vi grinned. "Can't get your casts wet, though." The room went silent for a moment; the Demacian looking at her entrapped limbs. "We're gonna have to wrap them up in plastic film."

"Sounds degrading." That made Vi chuckle.

"Well, nobody's here to see you." She said, standing up. "I'm not gonna tell anyone, either." Fiora sighed after the woman left the room. Wrapping herself in plastic and bathing in a stranger's apartment; could her life become any sadder? As Vi walked back into the room with a roll of plastic wrap, she decided that yes, it could get sadder. As she leaned over to pick Fiora up, the Demacian held a hand up.

"I can do it myself, _s'il te plaît et merci_."

"I just wanna carry you into the bathroom." Thanking it over for a second, she nodded and let Vi lift her out of the bed. Since one of her hands was still holding on to the roll of plastic wrap, one of Fiora's legs slipped slightly, and in the slight panic, she reached over Vi's shoulder and gripped the back of her shirt. "Hey, I'm not gonna drop you." She chuckled. If she hadn't quipped that quickly, the catch of breath in her throat would have been heard.

It had been quite a while since Vi had been touched, even casually, by somebody that she didn't consider a close friend. She had almost forgotten what it felt like; but it probably shouldn't have balled into a pressure in her abdomen. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she turned carefully and pushed the door open with her foot and stepped in. Fiora winced at the cold of the bathtub as she was placed onto the edge.

"How hot do you like the shower?" Vi asked, unintentionally leaning over the duelist.

"Quite." She replied flatly, leaning away from Vi to try and get her breasts out of her face. After adjusting the knob, she turned the shower on and leaned away again, shaking the water off of her hand.

"Give me a sec, I'll grab something of mine that you can wear." Vi said, turning to walk out of the bathroom.

"Wait, wait," She turned back, trying and failing to hide a grin at Fiora's horror. "You want me to wear _your_ clothes?"

"Not... not for long." Vi let her grin drop. "I can go and buy some more just for you, but I don't have any right now."

"They're your clothes!"

"They're clean!" Both of them bit back their anger at the same time. Neither wanted to anger the other; a lot was still unknown to each of them about what they were capable of. Fiora hated the idea of angering Vi and having even more of her bones broken, and Vi did not wanted to feel any kind of magic from Fiora. "Look," Vi started, holding a hand up to the Demacian. "You can either sit around in my clothes until I have time to go out and buy you some more clothes, or you can sit in here naked and freeze." Fiora's expression turned to a glare, and she got a shrug in response. "What'll it be?" For a few more moments, they stayed, staring at each other until Vi took another step towards the door.

"_Baise moi... _fine. I'll wear some of yours." The officer grinned and stepped out of the room. The doors of her closet opened a couple of seconds later, followed by the sounds of things being moved. Muttering every curse she knew in both High Demacian and New Valorian, Fiora started to carefully wrap her leg cast in plastic wrap. As soon as she got control of her arm and leg back, she decided that Vi would be dead, and she would run away from Piltover as fast as possible.

~X~

A couple of sharp knocks at the door made Caitlyn stop writing and look up. There was only one person she wanted to see; even if they were an hour late.

"Hey, Cait." Vi grinned, carefully opening the door with one hand whilst holding the other behind her back. Instead of wearing her full uniform, she left the shirt at home, wearing her well-known breastplate and half-back jacket.

"You're late."

"I know, I'm sorry." She would have been on time if Fiora hadn't slipped over in the shower, and then refused help for twenty minutes. "But check it out, I got you something." Vi pulled a white bakery box out from behind her back and opened the lid with a smile. Caitlyn had to push herself up slightly to look into the box, but she smiled at seeing three rows of cupcakes in the box. "Cupcakes for my Cupcake."

"Why is there only eleven?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"One, uh, fell." Vi said, unconsciously swiping her tongue over the corner of her mouth for icing. Caitlyn chuckled and shook her head, patting the part of the desk that Vi often sat on. She took the invitation and sat down, putting the box in front of the Sheriff.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, taking her gloves off and gently taking one of the cupcakes out of the box.

"Don't you remember, Cait?" The Sheriff shook her head. "It's been six years since we met." Caitlyn almost choked on the cake and covered her mouth as she coughed. "You okay?" Vi asked, gently patting her back.

"It is?!" The enforcer couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression. "I can't believe that I forgot!"

"Were you even keeping track?" Vi grinned. "Don't worry about it, Cait."

"How can I not?" Placing the half-eaten cupcake down, Caitlyn got up and stood in front of Vi, placing a hand on her thigh. "You're my best friend, I should be keeping track of the important milestones." Vi pushed herself back slightly and pulled her friend closer by her wrists, grinning when their chests touched.

"You really don't need to worry about it, Cait." She smiled, hooking her arms around Caitlyn's back and resting her chin on top of her head. After a few seconds of confusion, the sheriff chuckled lightly and returned the hug. "You just gotta keep being my best friend, alright?"

"I think I can handle that." A few moments after she gripped the back of Vi's jacket, somebody else knocked on the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, Cait...lyn?" Jayce stopped as he walked halfway through the door, with an eyebrow raised. As both women heard the voice, they leaned away from each other, still hugging, and looked at their friend. "Am I interrupting?" After he got a 'yes' and 'no' from Vi and Caitlyn respectively, the Sheriff gave her friend a smile and patted her back as a sign to let her go.

"We were just celebrating something." She said, sitting back down and closing the box of cupcakes. "What do you need, Jayce?"

"Tell us what's on your mind, Hammerboy." The enforcer grinned, leaning back on one hand to look at him properly.

"I just saw the new wanted poster." He stepped into the room to close the door and placed his hammer on the flood just inside. "What do we know about her?"

"Only what was sent on the poster." Vi heard the unspoken request and lifted the box of cupcakes out of Caitlyn's way. "We really have no way of knowing where this woman will go, or if she is still in the city." Thankfully, none of the attention was on Vi, so they weren't paying attention to her trying to avoid both of their eyes.

"Could we ask Demacia for more information?" The Defender asked, pulling the other chair in the room over to the desk and straddling it. "I'm willing to go and look for this woman, but I would prefer to know what she's capable of, first."

"Well, magic is one aspect." Caitlyn said, glancing at Vi as she jumped down from the desk. "What kind, I do not know." As Jayce opened his mouth to ask another question, an explosion shook the foundations of the building. Vi barely remembered to put the box of cupcakes on the desk before she ran into the main room of the building, barely pausing to pick up her gauntlets before running out of the front door.

"Let's go." Caitlyn said, lifting her rifle off of the floor next to her chair and taking her hat off of the coatrack before following the same path that Vi did. Seeing no alternative, Jayce begrudgingly followed with his hammer, sparing a glance at the chaos in the main office.

"Hey! The three Piltover punks!" Jinx was stood on a balcony of the adjacent building, holding one of her chomp grenades. The road below had become a smoking crater, with multiple cars scattered in both lanes. Caitlyn scanned the area, seeing no fatalities. For once.

"What the fuck do you want now?!" Vi barked, ignoring the hand that gripped the back of her jacket.

"Come and find out, Fathands!" Jinx laughed, threw her grenade, and jumped through the window of the balcony. Caitlyn and Jayce stepped back, the latter preparing a shield, but Vi was gritting her teeth in rage. The ground cracked underneath her feet as she launched herself into the air, hugging the grenade to her chest.

"Vi!" Caitlyn called out, watching with wide eyes as the muffled explosion threw the enforcer back into the ground. She ran over and knelt next to her, gripping her now exposed forearms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm gonna kill that little bitch." Vi coughed, pushing herself up. Neither of them wanted to look at the burning red wound on the exposed skin of her chest. The explosion was more than skin deep, with pieces of bone scattered around the wound.

"You can't go and chase her like that." Jayce said, stepping over and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder when she tried to get up. When another explosion rang out, Vi shrugged his hand off and stood up, shaking some of the blood off.

"I have to." She huffed. "Follow me in a car if you want." Before anything else could be said, she pushed herself off of the ground again, catching the edge of the balcony in one hand and swinging up to it, ducking through the window with her face plastered in fury. For a few moments, Caitlyn and Jayce just watched the space where Vi was a second ago, unsure of what to say.

"So," Jayce started. "Do you want to drive, or should I?"

"I have a tracker in her gauntlet." Caitlyn said, taking her phone out of the inside pocket on her jacket. "You drive."

**I need to make this chapters, like, super megs long. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 5

**Look at those **_**nerds**_** over on AO3, not getting to see my delightfully witty authors notes. **

Taking a few deep breaths, Fiora once again tried to push herself off of the bed and onto her own feet. She had been doing this since Vi left, and it had gotten dark outside ages ago. Even though she was exhausted, and her arm had started to burn in the first hour, she was too stubborn to give up. One step. That's all she needed. One step closer to freedom; one step closer to going back home. Taking a deep breath, Fiora pushed herself off the bed and rested on her arm, trying to ignore the pain. Resting her whole weight on one arm didn't work for long, and she let go, bouncing slightly as she sat back down.

Spitting out a curse in High Demacian, Fiora placed her exhausted arm in her lap and sighed. She dreaded being in the middle of attempting this when Vi got home. Up until now, her trips to the bathroom had meant she had to both push and pull herself across the floor, and she hated it. It was so degrading. If she didn't have complete control over her emotions, something might have been thrown in a fit of rage. Instead, she laid back and covered her eyes with her free arm.

An unknown amount of time passed before the sound of the front door being slammed shut surprised her. Her arm didn't hurt anymore, so she pushed herself up and looked at the closed door. Even though Fiora refused to get attached to people, or even show any emotion since she was forced to cut down the last of her family, but the sound of metal hitting the floor and the creaking of the couch worried her. Sucking breath through her teeth, Fiora rocked herself back and forth a few times, pushing herself up and onto her feet. For a few seconds, she teetered, almost falling back again, but swinging her broken arm forward kept her upright. Wincing at the pain was short lived, as she smirked at her victory. Walking was awkward; not being able to bend her leg, and the part of the cast that covered the heel and half of the sole of her foot clunked on the floor as she walked over to the door.

"Vi?" Fiora pulled the door open and gasped quietly. The enforcer was laid on the couch, breathing heavily as blood flowed down the arm that was on the floor in two small streams, pooling onto the wooden floor. Both the metal of her chestplate and gauntlets were still smoking, showing the craters in her skin from explosions that were slowly closing. The arm over her face lifted, and Vi tilted her head to look at Fiora. Despite her exhaustion, she gave the duelist a once-over and grinned.

"Look at you!" Vi laughed, then coughed roughly, shaking her body. "Are you gonna run outta here now that you can stand?"

"What happened?" Fiora started to carefully walk across the room, keeping her hand on walls or surfaces.

"Tried to chase down a psycho." She huffed. "A psycho who loves bombs and wants to blow me up." The Demacian wasn't entirely sure about what 'bombs' were. "I'll- I'll be fine. Just give me an hour or two."

"You're bleeding from multiple places." Fiora stopped at the head of the couch, looking down at Vi. "A lot of those wounds look deep."

"Look." Vi lifted her hand from where she was holding it over her stomach. The wound was slowly knitting itself back together, flesh and skin gathering through the wound. The duelist had to swallow her vomit and look away. "Hey, look,"

"I'm not looking at another wound." The enforcer chuckled and uncovered her eyes again.

"No, no, I was gonna say look, I know you don't like me, but can you do me a favour?" Fiora looked at her again. "Can you keep talking to me? I don't wanna focus on this pain at all." She continued to stare, wanting to retreat back into the bedroom, but the thought of not annoying her captor came through again.

"Talk about what?" Fiora carefully moved to the coffee table in front of the couch and lowered herself onto it; her casted leg having to rest at an awkward angle.

"I don't know, anything." Vi groaned, covering her eyes again. "My entire body feels like it's on fire." What could two vastly different women even talk about? They had nothing in common, no mutual friends, not even similar interests. The enforcer hissed and slammed her fist against the side of the couch, denting the cloth. "Damn it, Fiora!" She flinched and glared.

"Who even is this person? Why is she trying to kill you?" Vi let out a shaky laugh at the question.

"Fucked if I know. I grew up with her." The Demacian raised an eyebrow. "She's insane. Completely fucked in the head. I don't even know why, but she's obsessed with me."

"Can't you just kill her?" The enforcer moved her head to fix Fiora with a stare that made her uncomfortable. "It would make your life easier."

"Is it easy to kill people you know? That you grew up with?" Vi let out a long breath and looked back up at the ceiling. "Fuck. Remind me to not get close to you." Despite the two of them not being close, that still stung. The Demacian looked pained, and was thankful that the attention wasn't on her. When Fiora realized, she scolded herself.

"I've had more pain than you realize." Vi looked over at her again, this time with sympathy.

"Wanna share? It might make you feel better." Fiora shook her head. "Well, I know that you can't fight against four people at once." She grinned.

"Can you?"

"Of course I can, Fi. Look at me!" The glare for the nickname went unnoticed. "I've been fighting against the odds since I was born. Probably."

"You don't know?" Vi shook her head this time.

"I'm an amnesiac. I don't remember a lot of stuff." Anybody else would have touched the enforcer's shoulder as a sign of sympathy, but Fiora always kept to herself. "I don't even remember my real fucking name."

"Vi isn't your name?"

"It is now." She grinned, pointing to the tattoo on her cheek. "I've always had this. It might be my original name, it might not be. Who knows, who cares." Fiora kept her stare up. "It's what people know me as. It's who I am."

"Your identity can't be all tied to a name." Her statement was answered with a laugh.

"Isn't that what your identity is tied to?" Vi asked, watching the Demacian's blank stare. "I don't know much about you, but what I do know is tied to your nickname."

"The nickname that I hate?"

"C'mon, Fi is a cute nickname." Another glare was answered with a grin. "All that I know about you so far is tied to that name." Vi had tied the wanted poster to her full name; not wishing for it to tarnish the friendship that she hoped to build.

"I'm still not understanding, but I'll accept it." Fiora nodded and watched Vi yawn widely. "Are you going to sleep?"

"I don't know if I can sleep." She said, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Keep talking to me."

"Alright... when can I get these casts taken off?"

"Probably a couple more weeks." Vi smiled. "Just hang in there, I'll be with you." Fiora fought back a smile, but it didn't deter the Enforcer. She looked back at the ceiling, still smiling. "You're my responsibility, now."

"No, I'm not."

"Hey, I'm the reason you got fucked up in the first place."

"How so?" Fiora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could've gotten to you a few seconds earlier." Vi admitted, rubbing her forehead. Anger started to bubble in Fiora's chest, but she kept her expression neutral. "I fucked up. I tried keeping everybody safe, and it got you hurt." Now she wasn't sure if she should be upset. "I should've just knocked those guys out of the way and stopped the other one from hitting you."

"Vi..." She looked back at the Demacian, hopeful. "Don't blame yourself." Fiora said, leaning forward, but keeping her hand to herself. "I got myself cornered. I didn't expect any help to come at all."

"Thanks." Vi smiled. "I'm still gonna keep you safe, Fi." The nickname still made her bristle, but as the enforcer looked back at the ceiling and fell asleep, Fiora decided that the woman that had saved her wasn't as bad as she first thought.

~X~

Sparks dotted the air as fire fused metal to Vi's breastplate, covering the largest hole that has been blown into it. A deep sleep had helped her mood and fixed her wounds, so the damages to her equipment needed to be worked on. Fiora was still asleep, so she could fix everything without interruption. It had taken an hour and a half to fix all of the other damages, so the largest one wouldn't be much of a problem. After welding the hole shut, she just needed to sand and re-paint. Caitlyn had called earlier to check up on her, and agreed to let her sit at home for repairs. She hated seeing metal dust in the station.

After the metal was welded into place, Vi blew the blowtorch out, moved her goggles to her forehead, and started to stand it smooth. She thought that the sound was quiet enough to not disturb her guest, but the sound of a cast hitting the floor said otherwise. Still sanding, she listened to the sound of Fiora's feet going into the bathroom, and then coming back out, and finally opening the door to the main room.

"Morning." Vi grinned, looking up at Fiora, who was trying to hide the fact that she was still half asleep. "You hungry?"

"_Oui_." She started to carefully walk across the room, still not fully used to moving around with a cast. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing my armour." The Demacian gently lowered herself onto the couch next to Vi, who chalked it up to her being tired. "I need to check all the wiring in my gauntlets next." Fiora watched her work for a few minutes before yawning. "Need some coffee?"

"What is coffee?" Vi put her breastplate down and took her goggles off. "I've only had tea."

"I hope you're not another tea nut." She chuckled, getting up and walking to the small kitchen in the apartment. The coffee machine was the most used piece of equipment, and it showed its wear as it started to groan when it was turned on. As Vi was looking through her fridge, Fiora looked over at her, and then pushed herself forward to pick up her breastplate. She wasn't sure about what to think of the craftsmanship, since she had never made any armour, but the unpainted patch ruined the look. The back of it had been detached for the purpose of repairs, and the inside wasn't very well-kept. "Like it?" Vi's voice surprised her, and she looked up to meet a smile.

"Did you make it?"

"Years ago." The enforcer placed a cup on the table in front of her. "I needed to look tough _and_ hot when I was on the streets." Fiora placed the breastplate back onto the table and lifted her mug up, looking into the dark coffee. "I didn't add milk or sugar because I don't know how you like it." With a nod, she lifted it to her lips and took a sip, almost gagging at the bitter taste. "Yeah, I'll grab the sugar."

"Is this what you usually drink?" The duelist asked, watching Vi walk back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it keeps me up." She replied, picking the bag of sugar up in one hand and walking back over. "I drink it with a ton of sugar, too." Fiora held her cup up and let Vi drop three spoons of sugar into it and stir. "Try now." With a nod, she lifted the cup to her mouth again and took a sip, then drank some more. "Good, huh?"

"It is quite nice."

"I have fuck all in here to eat, so I'll probably have to go buy some." The enforcer huffed, putting her hand on her hip. "Being single is way easier."

"You're staying single." Fiora replied, holding her hand up.

"Oh, harsh blow." The enforcer placed a hand on her chest and grinned through a pained look. "I didn't mean it like that, Fi. I didn't think before I said it." With a soft pat on the back, Vi walked back into the kitchen to pour her own coffee. Fiora had to keep her stare up and remind herself that she hated Vi.

~X~

Sitting at a traffic light, Vi whistled along to the radio and tapped her fingers on her steering wheel in time with the drums. She was thankful that the atmosphere in her apartment was a lot less tense, but it was annoying to remind herself not to say some things around Fiora. The nickname seemed to have become acceptable, but nothing else was. Just as the light started to turn, the car's phone rang once, and Em, Vi and Caitlyn's shared AI, appeared on her hologram platform.

"Good morning, Enforcer. Caitlyn is trying to call you."

"Mornin', Em. Let her through." The hologram bowed and faded; replaced by the sign of a phone.

"Are you busy, Vi?" Caitlyn asked immediately.

"Morning, Cait. No, I'm just driving."

"Well, I apologize, but we have a hostage situation, and I need your assistance urgently." Vi was ready to tell her about the state of her gauntlets, but Caitlyn didn't let her. "I'm giving Em the location; as quickly as you can, please." The call ended, and Vi pulled over, then accidentally honked the car horn as she headbutted the wheel.

"Loading GPS." As the route started to highlight on the holographic map, Vi flicked her lights and sirens on, and put her foot down. She was the best driver on the force, thanks to years of joyriding when she was a criminal. A few people most likely panicked as they saw an unmarked police car flying towards them, and then narrowly missing them. Even Caitlyn and Jayce flinched as the car drifted to a stop, next to the other cars.

"Do you have to be such a drama queen?" Jayce asked, smiling as Vi opened the car door and stepped out.

"Do you also need to be dressed so sloppily?" Caitlyn folded her free arm under her chest, using the other to hold her rifle. Vi looked down at her sleeveless grey hoodie, loose jeans, and untied skate shoes.

"Hang on, that could work in our favour." Jayce mused, balancing his hammer on its head and rubbing his chin.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on?" Vi said, closing the door and walking over to her friends.

"Hostage situation." Caitlyn said, motioning her head to the small corner shop behind them. "Four gunmen, five hostages. We can't go in the front, because there's a risk of them harming the hostages. I was hoping for you to charge in and use your gauntlets as a shield." She looked at Vi's hands. "Where are your gauntlets?"

"Broken. At home." The sheriff narrowed her eyes. "I was gonna tell you earlier, but you hung up on me."

"This could actually work, though." Jayce said, holding his hand up to Caitlyn. He stepped close to Vi and pulled her hood up, then mussed her hair up slightly to hide one of her eyes.

"What is your plan, Jayce?"

"If I get Vi to look like a vagabond, she could go through the back," Both women looked at him in confusion. "And pretend like she was about to rob the place."

"That's not a bad idea." Vi grinned. "Fuck off with my hair, though." She said, moving it out of her eye.

"I'm not entirely comfortable sending you in there without protection, though." Caitlyn said, peeling her gloves off. "Wear these, it will work better."

"I'll be fine, Cait." She started to pull them on, still grinning. "I'll talk them down."

"Alright." She nodded and cocked her rifle as Jayce picked his hammer back up. "As soon as I hear one gunshot, we're coming in. I don't want to see damages to anybody."

"Understood." Vi turned and started to run down the street, ducking into the alleyway next to the corner shop. The rear door was locked, but a strong punch to the latch opened it. Vi carefully stepped inside, shaking her hand. The gunmen weren't smart enough to guard the back entrance. Carefully moving around the stock, she opened the door to the front of the store, making eye contact with one of the gunmen.

"Who are you?!" He yelled. All three rifles were trained on Vi in seconds. They were all wearing the same black jumpsuits and masks with eye holes cut out of them.

"Hey, hey, chill." Vi shrugged, holding her hands up. "I thought the cops were raiding the place next door, so I'd have chance to rob this place." They didn't look like they believed her.

"This is our score. Get the fuck out of here, or we'll fill ya full of holes."

"What, and let you shoot me in the back?" Nobody spoke for a few moments, and Vi glanced out of the window to see the police moving in.

"Why don't we just take her hostage, too?" The last guy finally said. "If they don't want to save her, she's big enough to use as a shield." Vi's eyebrow twitched, and she lowered her hands.

"Hands up!"

"Make me." Still with his gun trained on her, the one the originally noticed her started to carefully walk around the counter, ready to pull the trigger if she moved. Vi kept her eyes on him, and when he reached out to grab her wrist, she grabbed his gun, put an arm around his neck, and pulled them both down behind the counter. The other two started to fire at the counter, making the first guy panic slightly. He reached for his gun, and the surprise caught Vi off guard, letting him fire a bullet that grazed her cheek, opening it. Shooting him a glare, she pulled the rifle out of his hands and gripped his wrist, using her knee to shatter his arm. The front doors burst open seconds later, and the sound of Caitlyn's net stopped one gun, and Jayce took down the other one seconds later.

"Get these people out of here!" Caitlyn called out. "Vi? Where are you?"

"Right here." Holding the back of the gunman's shirt on one hand, she used her other to pull herself up. "Got one; got shot."

"She broke my arm!"

"You shot me!" Sighing, Caitlyn unclipped her radio from her belt as another officer gently took the criminal outside.

"Seven-four, we need a paramedic; broken arm, nothing serious." As she clipped her radio back onto her belt, both Jayce and Vi walked over to her; the latter gingerly trying to close the bleeding wound on her cheek. "What did I tell you?" The sheriff reached up and grabbed Vi's hair, pulling her down to eye level. Before she could speak again, Vi moaned deeply. After a second of confusion, Caitlyn let go, holding both of her hands up, Vi clapped both of her hands over her mouth, and Jayce's eyes widened, followed by him covering his mouth with one hand to hide a laugh.

"Has it been that long?" He asked, lowering his hand, but still smiling.

"I feel filthy now." Caitlyn grumbled, turning away with her hands still in the air.

"Sorry, Cait." Vi stepped closer again, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "But if you pull my hair again, I'll call you daddy." Jayce had to hold himself up on his hammer to stop himself collapsing from laughter, and Caitlyn started to lightly hit Vi to get her away, trying not to smile along to her laughter.

**I'm a serious writer, I swear. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 6

**Guess who forgot how to write?**

Fiora held her sword vertically, the blade almost touching her nose. Using her non dominant hand was a problem that she had to get used to. After almost a month of being stuck inside this apartment, she was eager to wield her sword again; even if it meant using her weaker hand.

Thrust. Swing. Block. Thrust.

She needs to become a duelist again. Sitting around for so long has been more painful than when her limbs were broken.

Parry. Thrust. Parry. Swing.

A knock on the window broke Fiora out of her concentration, and she almost dropped her sword. She turned to look and locked her calm, blue eyes with wide, pink ones. There was a... Girl? At the window, with a huge grin on her face. The Demacian placed her sword on the bed and moved over to the window, unlocking the latch and pushing it open.

"I've seen you!" The intruder yelled in a high-pitched voice, falling into the room and looking up at Fiora from her hands and knees. She was thin, almost anorexic, pale, with tattoos of blue clouds and pink bullets covering her right arm and side. Her long, blue braids were twisted around each other twice, the ends now resting on the floor. She also wasn't dressed in much; pink shorts that were almost covered by the metal cylinders on her belt, a translucent stocking on one leg, loose black boots and gloves, and a bra that barely covered any of her chest, one side black, the other pink.

"What were you doing so high up?" Fiora asked, stepping back and resting her hand on the wall to steady herself. "We're three floors off the ground!"

"I never get in here!" She scrambled to her feet and pushed the Demacian out of the way, almost knocking her over. Fiora followed her carefully out of the room, her cast making a loud noise every time she took a step. The intruder wasn't visible in the living room, but there was audible rustling. It took a minute for her to make it to the counter that separated the kitchen, and she saw them stood on the counter, pulling things out of one of the cupboards and throwing things to the floor.

"Who are you?" The wide, pink eyes appeared again, fixing Fiora with a stare before she jumped off the counter, some packages in her arms.

"Name's Jinx! I'm Vi's sister!" There was only confusion as the Demacian watched her walk back through the living room and into the bedroom. "She never lets me in here!" Fiora wasn't surprised, looking at the new mess in the kitchen.

"Vi never mentioned having a sister." She said, carefully walking back into the bedroom to see Jinx laid on half of the bed, surrounded by snack food.

"She never does." Jinx gave her a manic grin and patted the bed. "C'mon! Let's hang out!" Fiora continued to stare at her, unsure of what was happening. There was now a random woman in Vi's apartment, claiming to be her sister, and she had basically ransacked her kitchen. "You can tell me why she has a wanted woman hidden in her apartment!"

"Excuse me?" The duelist sat down and lifted her broken leg onto the bed. "What was that?"

"You're wanted." Jinx said before stuffing a handful of cheese puffs into her mouth. "You've got a pretty big poster up." Fiora winced at her talking through a mouthful of food. "I might have it..." Dropping some of the snack and spreading bright orange dust on the bedcovers, Jinx pulled her shirt open to look down at her chest. Immediately, the Demacian looked away and turned her head. "Nope! Not there!"

"Did you have to expose yourself?" When she looked back over, Jinx was staring at her with one hand in her pocket and her tongue stuck out of her mouth. It reminded Fiora of a cat that she had befriended back home.

"I was looking for something. Anyway," Jinx shoved her hand back into the bag of cheese puffs. "What gives? Why does miss high and mighty officer have a wanted woman hidden in her place?"

"How exactly am I wanted?" Fiora asked, watching the smaller woman stuff more snacks into her mouth and chew loudly.

"Didn't look that hard. Never heard of you. Somebody called Demacia is looking for you." The duelist sighed and rubbed her face with her free hand. "Who are they?"

"Not 'they'. Demacia is my home city." Jinx mumbled something around a mouthful of food. "Excuse me?" There was a small, dramatic act of her choking the snacks down before talking.

"No wonder you have a weird accent." Fiora just rolled her eyes and looked away. "Where's the TV remote? I wanna watch some cartoons." The Demacian reached over to the end table and handed the remote over, cringing as she changed the channel over to what was on the TV when she first saw it on.

Maybe the they are actually sisters...

Jinx didn't seem like a threat, so Fiora settled down next to her, confusedly watching TV and making small talk with Jinx as the hours passed, refusing any of the greasy snacks that were offered.

~X~

Just before the sun set, Vi walked through her front door, gauntlets tied over her shoulder, a few tears in her uniform, and fading bruises on her exposed skin. Just before she shouted out to Fiora, she felt something... wrong. Quietly placing her gauntlets on the couch and closing the door, the enforcer started to walk to the bedroom, stopping when she saw the mess on the kitchen floor out of the corner of her eye. Her jaw clenched, and she pushed the bedroom door open.

"Fathands!" Jinx weighed barely anything, so her jumping into Vi's arms and locking both her legs and arms around her didn't even make her move. "Guess who's back?!" Vi met Fiora's eyes, who looked both tired and mildly annoyed, but that wasn't anything in comparison to the rage that was building in Vi's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked, a slight shake in her voice. The Demacian watched her clench and unclench her fists, then met her eyes again with a raised eyebrow.

"I came to see you!" Jinx leaned back to show Vi a wide grin. "Didn't you miss me?!" Trying to stay calm, Vi lifted a hand and gripped one of her braids.

"What's the problem?" Fiora asked, glancing at the mess on the other side of the bed. "Aside from that..."

"I'm gonna kill-" Before she could say anything else, Jinx opened her mouth and bit into Vi's neck harshly. Blood almost exploded out of the fresh wound, and as Vi dropped to her knees in shock, Jinx jumped away and ran over to the window, pushing it open again and throwing a final grin back.

"Nice to see ya!" As she jumped out, Fiora watched her with slight panic, then tried to push herself up off the bed to help Vi, who had slammed one fist into the ground and was clutching the fresh wound with her other hand.

"Are you okay?" When she had gotten both feet onto the ground, she froze when Vi fixed her with a sharp glare. The enforcer didn't speak as she shakily pushed herself to her feet and walked into the other room, pulling the door closed behind her. Fiora stared into it, unsure of what to do. She had let Jinx in, but she had been harmless to her. She didn't even have any weapons- well, aside from her teeth. As she heard the sounds of things being punched, the decision was made to stay in the bedroom.

In the other room, the coffee table had been destroyed in Vi's fit of rage. She stared down at the pile of splinters, chest and shoulders heaving as she tried to catch her breath, not even feeling the deep bite wound slowly stitch back up. It's always Jinx. The source of all the hatred and frustration in her life. Why does she never leave? Why is she so obsessed? Vi took a deep breath and tilted her head back, exhaling heavily. The wound on her neck opened again, but she ignored the pain and blood that started to soak her shirt. There was no saving the table, now. Kicking some of the splinters, the enforcer stepped over it and looked into the kitchen. 

Jinx had thrown some of her food onto the floor, but nothing was opened. It didn't take long for her to pick all of the packages up and put them away, but the annoying part would be the bedroom. 

Vi didn't want to blame Fiora for letting Jinx in, because she didn't know her, but she also felt relief because Fiora wasn't completely full of bullet holes somehow. The last feeling was complete rage, because things are locked for a reason, right? Why would she even _try_ to unlock that window? Walking over to the closed door, she looked down at her feet and exhaled heavily through her nose. Fiora wouldn't be upset, right? 

The duelist jumped as the door was pushed open, sighing in relief when she saw Vi. 

"Are you alright?" Fiora asked, watching her step in and wincing at the blood that was now drying on her skin. Vi only nodded and walked over to the window to re-latch it. "I didn't realize that she was a danger." 

"That woman-" Vi turned to her and pointed to the window, face contorting in rage for a second. She exhaled again and rubbed her temples with a thumb and forefinger. "She's the one that's been trying to kill me for years." Fiora wasn't sure about what to say. It took a few minutes of watching Vi try and gather all of the empty packets that Jinx had for her to form a sentence in her mind.

"She told me that she's your sister." The calloused hands froze. "The two of you don't look alike, though."

"I just-" Sighing again, Vi turned and sat next to Fiora, looking at the floor and crumpling the empty packages in her hands as she rested her arms on her thighs. "I don't know. Nobody knows." She rubbed her face and leaned back on her hands. Before she spoke again, Vu turned to look at Fiora and got up again, moving her hands around in front of her face. "Look, I don't really wanna talk to you about this."

"Why?"

"Who do you care?!" The Demacian flinched back at the sudden shout. "I said that I don't want to talk about it. I'll come back later to change the bed sheets." Vi left the room again, and Fiora just shook her head. Why did she even try?

~X~

"Is something bothering you?" Jayce placed a gentle hand on Vi's shoulder and leaned over her. "It looks like you're trying to glare a hole through your desk."

"Back up, Hammerboy." Vi patted his chest with the back of her hand and turned as he straightened his back. "I'm not up for you being that close right now."

"Apologies." The enforcer patted a clear spot on her desk and shifted her chair to the side as he sat down. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Jinx got into my apartment again." She sighed, twirling her pen between her fingers. "Made a huge fucking mess."

"Why don't you move? It might stop her from bothering you." As soon as the question left his lips, Vi dropped her pen and fixed him with a look. "What?"

"Jayce, if I move, she's gonna find me again in like, 2 days." The defender sighed and looked away. "And she'll probably attack people in the process."

"It also explains these marks." Caitlyn's fingers brushed over the bite indents on Vi's neck, making her flinch and curse. "Do they still hurt?"

"No, you scared the shit out of me!" Jayce could barely hide his laughter, and he was thankful that Vi had turned to look at her partner. "Have you been looking at my neck all morning?"

"I was curious." Caitlyn said, resting against the other end of the desk, almost forcing Vi to turn back in her chair to look at both of her friends. "It wasn't my place to ask, though."

"Did you assume that Vi had some company?" Jayce chuckled.

"That was a possibility, but again, not my place."

"I didn't fuck anybody!" Vi shouted, making the entire room go silent for a few seconds. When the other officers started to work again, she put her head on the desk and covered it with both hands. "I really hate you guys..."

"No you don't." Caitlyn patted her back, smiling. "We'll let it go."

"Do we have to?" Jayce asked, getting a fake glare from the sheriff. "Alright, fine. I did come over to talk to you, Caitlyn."

"I hope it's actually important this time." Caitlyn gave Vi's back another couple of pats before she and Jayce walked into her office, closing the door behind them. The enforcer finally raised her head and rubbed her face, trying to get rid of the blush across her nose. The embarrassment wouldn't last long; she had shared a lot of stories about the women she had slept with around the office. With a loud huff, Vi got up and pulled her gauntlets out from under the desk, sliding her hands into them.

"Cait," Vi didn't even bother knocking before opening the door. Both of her friends stopped their conversation and looked over to her. "I'm gonna go on patrol."

"Be careful, okay?" The enforcer nodded and closed the door, ignoring the strange looks she got from the other officers. When the streets of Piltover stretched out in front of her, Vi inhaled heavily, and tried to let her stress out as she exhaled. Fiora needs to go. If she's going to let psychopaths into Vi's apartment, she needs to go.

The enforcer shook her head and started to walk home.

**This one is kinda short, but I needed to get **_**something **_**out. The next chapter will have a ton of action, I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 7

**When I was playing Sylas, I got the **_**best**_** idea for a way he could fit into this fanfiction. But not yet, and I'm not spoiling anything. **

Vi hadn't checked in on Fiora before she left this morning, which was put down to her still being upset about yesterday. The morning had been spent flicking through TV channels and having no interest in anything that was on. There was no way that she would put her discomfort down to worry. Worried that Vi was angry at her, or upset with her. Fiora simply put it down to being bored and locked in an apartment for months. How long is it until the casts can be taken off, again? With an exaggerated sigh, Fiora gently tossed the remote aside, onto the fresh bedsheets and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her free hand. This is different than being alone in a mansion. At least there, she has books. She can go out and walk around Demacia. Here, it's being stuck in a small apartment that she can't even move around completely.

A noise at the window didn't bother her. If it was Jinx, there's no way that she was going to unlock the window this time. She didn't move at the first few knocks, but the second set annoyed her enough to sit up. As Fiora pushed herself to the edge of the bed to look at who was out there, she didn't meet Jinx's eyes. Instead, the face that stared back was covered in a black hood that covered their head, and a black mask that covered their mouth and nose. When they saw Fiora, their eyes narrowed into a smile and slammed their elbow into the glass, shattering it. As the intruder climbed inside, Fiora almost dropped her sword in a haste to pull it out from under the pillow and pushed herself to her feet, blade ready.

"I knew that I saw somebody new here." The intruder said, standing at his full height; about half a foot taller than the duelist. "Just my luck that its somebody with a bounty." He reached into his jacket and flicked Fiora's wanted poster open. She scanned the page a few times, confusion growing.

_Magic? Hiding enemies? Unlawful goods? Do they mean- _

Her thoughts were shattered by the intruder lunging at her, knife in hand. Fiora swung her sword downward and spun herself around, avoiding the blade and carefully moving to the other side of the bedroom, eyes fixed on her attacker. He laughed as he got back up from where he was leant over the bed, eyes once again fixed on the Demacian as a glare. No words needed to be spoken as he lunged again, aiming for vitals. Even with her left hand, Fiora had more skill than her attacker, and easily disarmed him. As the knife clattered to the floor, she looked over the room.

_Not enough space in here. He'll eventually win. _

As the intruder searched for his knife, Fiora threw the bedroom door open and moved as quickly as possible into the front room, trying to pull the door shut behind her for more time. The intruder yanked it open and kicked her in the stomach. She landed heavily on the floor, sword clattering next to her. As the duelist tried to recover from the blow, she pushed herself backwards across the floor, eyes flicking around to look for possible escape routes.

"You don't need to make this difficult, girl." The intruder laughed, standing over Fiora with his knife firm in his palm. "I just want that bounty money."

"I'm... I'm not a criminal." Fiora spat, gasping in pain as he stood on her wrist when she tried to reach for her sword. "I was wrongfully accused."

"Well, that doesn't matter to me." He laughed, flipping the knife over the back of his hand. "All I need is the money, girl." As he raised the knife, Fiora pulled her good knee to her chest and thrust her leg out, aiming for his crotch. He crumpled to the floor, crying out in pain, which allowed Fiora to throw herself onto her front and push herself further across the floor. She was hoping to get to the door, but cried out in pain as her attacker stabbed through her cast and pulled her back across the floor.

"Let... go!" Fiora kicked out again, but was blocked from kicking him in the groin again by a protective arm. The attacker tried to pull his knife back out, but the serrated edge got stuck on both flesh and cast, and he ignored the hisses of pain from the Demacian as he tried to wiggle it free. Fiora kicked against his hand, making him let go of the knife.

"Come on, just die, you little bitch!" Taking a deep breath in, the duelist kicked out, spinning herself around, and hooked her bent, casted arm around his legs. Before the attacker could escape, she pulled sharply, knocking him over and making him smack his head against the corner of a table in the right spot, knocking him out. However, as she did, Fiora felt her arm snap again, and she curled up, shaking in both pain and the withdrawal of adrenaline. The Demacian gritted her teeth and gripped the cast over her rebroken arm, trying to will both that and the stab wound that was leaking onto the carpet to stop hurting. She wasn't sure if the pain was making her feel lightheaded; but fighting it was crucial. If that man woke up and she wasn't, there would be no waking up.

"What in the-" Fiora didn't hear the door open, but Vi's voice broke through her pained haze. She tilted her head backwards and looked at her; the Enforcer just stared back with a shocked look for a few moments. "Fiora, what happened?" She asked, dropping her gauntlets and dashing forward, gently gripping the Demacian's shoulder.

"He..." She had to inhale sharply to find strength. "He came through the window; tried to kill me, said there was a bounty on my head." Fiora met her eyes, flinching when she saw guilt.

"Come on." Vi gently rolled Fiora onto her back and looked her over. "Where did he get you?"

"My ankle, and I think my arm..." Vi looked down at her arms, wincing when her non-casted arm looked fine.

"We better get you to the hospital." Fiora nodded, and accepted the help of sitting up. As she looked at the unconscious attacker, Vi followed her line of sight and let go. "Stay quiet for a second, okay?" The Demacian nodded, and Vi unclipped her radio from her belt. "This is Alpha Delta two, I was alerted to a break-in at my apartment by my AI; the attacker is unhurt, but I need somebody to come and take him in. I need to go back on patrol, over." She put her radio back and reached to the other side of her belt, unclipped a pair of handcuffs, and knelt over the attacker.

"This is Oscar Twenty-Nine, Alpha Sierra One is on the way, over." Vi cursed loudly and threw her head back, barely managing to finish handcuffing her prisoner.

"What is it?" Fiora asked, holding her arm against her chest.

"That's my boss." Vi sighed and put her face in her hands. "If she finds you, she's going to freak the fuck out." She shook her head. "Or kill me."

"I still need to go to the hospital!" Both women looked at each other for a few moments. "I'm still bleeding out on your carpet."

"Yeah, just... let me think." Vi stared into space for a few more seconds, then stood up and jogged into her bedroom, and then came back out with a package of gauze. "Geez, the knife... we can't pull it out..." The enforcer scooted closer, knelt down, and gingerly rested Fiora's knee on her leg, then started to wrap the gauze around her ankle, as close as possible to the knife without touching it. "Okay, stay with me for this one, alright?" Fiora nodded when Vi looked at her. "I'm gonna quickly take you down to my car, so you're safe and hidden, alright? When I get my boss out of here, I'll come back and take you to the hospital, alright?"

"Because I'm wanted?" Vi's hands froze. "Why don't you just turn me in?"

"Let's not get into this right now." The enforcer shook her head and gently lifted Fiora up. "I'll get you in a safe place, get Caitlyn out of here, and then get you to the hospital, okay?" She wasn't really in a position to argue. Fiora nodded and let herself be carried out of the apartment, looking at the threadbare carpets and peeling wallpapers in the hallways in disgust. She hated living here, but it was almost preferable to having a noose around her neck. Vi didn't even walk out onto the street; she ducked into a door at the end of the ground floor hallway and led into a dimly lit, large concrete room that was filled with cars. The enforcer walked to one corner, where her car and bike were sat in the corner, shiny and decorated with the Police force insignia on one side, and the unique Wardens' sigil on the other. No other cars were even close. Nobody wanted to park next to a police officer.

As Vi opened the door, Fiora let go of her cast and gripped her friend's shirt as she was lowered into the car and gently placed across the back seat. Vi hovered over her for a few moments, watching her face with concern. Fiora didn't notice for a few moments, and when she did, she glared at her friend.

"Just go!" She snapped; expression unchanged as Vi flinched.

"Fiora, I'm-"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now." The Demacian almost spat. "You've kept me prisoner for months, under the pretence of protecting me, and I'm not injured, and you're stopping to talk to your boss instead of taking me to get help. Save it." Vi hovered over her for a few more seconds, opened her mouth, then shook her head and stood up, closing the car door and walking back across the garage.

Vi jogged back upstairs and into her apartment, sighing in relief when she saw no sign of Caitlyn. The intruder was still unconscious and handcuffed on the floor, and nobody else had come in. Shaking her head, the Enforcer pulled him into the middle of the room to search him.

"How did he get in?" Caitlyn asked, announcing her presence as she walked through the doorway.

"Broke the window in my bedroom." The sheriff nodded and walked by, looking around the bedroom. Vi didn't take much notice; she was searching his pockets, cursing when she found nothing that could identify him.

"He definitely didn't make a clean entry." Caitlyn said, walking back into the front room. "I have told you so many times that living here is dangerous."

"But I'm cozy here, Cait." As Vi grinned up at her friend, the intruder woke up, confused.

"What the- where is-"

"You are under arrest, and have the right to remain silent." Caitlyn started, kneeling next to him. "You will be charged with breaking and entering, at the very least."

"No!" He yelled, trying to break free of Vi's hands. "I was hunting down a bounty! I can't be arrested for that!"

"Bounty?" Caitlyn looked at her partner, who shrugged. "What bounty could you possibly chase in my Deputy's home?" he intruder just laughed. "Vi, stand him up."

"_You're _the deputy?! You're so fucking screwed!" The intruder laughed again. "Arrest me all you want; I'll give you the truth when I have a lawyer!" Vi gave her partner another shrug when Caitlyn looked at her.

"I'll help you take him down to the car, Cait. I need to come back up and fix my window." The intruder just chuckled as the women led him out of the apartment.

"I'll take care of it." The Sheriff said, pulling the door closed behind them. "You need to continue patrolling, remember?" Vi wasn't focused on thinking about what Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, I do... Yeah." The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at her partner, but said nothing. She just focused on watching the laughing prisoner to make sure he didn't try anything to escape. When they walked out of the building, he did try and break out of Vi's grip, but didn't count on how strong it was. When he tried, his feet slid out from under him, but stayed upright thanks to the Deputy's strong grip. "Stop being a prick. Get in the car."

"You're fucking screwed!" He yelled again, not bothering to struggle as he was put into the car.

"I'll take him back to the station." Caitlyn announced, shutting the door. "You need to go back on patrol."

"Yeah, definitely." The lack of a smile didn't go unnoticed. "Gotta go and get all those... fuckers..." Vi looked back at the building nervously, which definitely didn't go unnoticed. "My gauntlets are upstairs, I'm just gonna go grab 'em and lock my door." Caitlyn watched her run back into the building with a raised eyebrow. There was definitely something happening, but it could be investigated later. She opened her car door, put her rifle inside, and sat down, giving the prisoner a sharp glare to make sure he stayed quiet.

Upstairs, Vi watched through her apartment window, keeping her eyes on Caitlyn's car as she drove away. There was a partial sense of pressure lifted off her shoulders now she thought her partner wasn't aware of what was happening; the other weighing on her heavily. The gauntlets were left behind in her apartment as Vi locked the door behind herself and jogged back downstairs, ducking into the garage and running to her car. Fiora's mood obviously hadn't improved, given the sharp glare that was directed at Vi when she got into the car and almost dropped her keys before getting them into the ignition.

"I'll get you there in no time, Fiora." The enforcer turned in her seat and reached back to brush the back of her hand over the duelist's paling cheek. She would have leaned away if there was any room to do so. "Just hang in there."

"Do I have any other choice?" The remark went unnoticed as Vi sped out of the garage and onto the street, dodging other cars and ignoring their angry gestures or yelling.

"Trust me, I'll do fucking anything right now." Vi started, not really caring if she wasn't being acknowledged. "I'd give you some of my own blood if I was sure that it wouldn't fuck you up." Shaking her head, Fiora ignored the rambling and focused on the knife in her leg. The pain in both of her limbs had receded into a dull pulse every time her leg moved, which was whenever the car lurched; and with Vi's driving, it was a lot. She was also close to losing consciousness, thanks to the blood loss. As the car jolted to a halt again, Fiora looked up and watched Vi get out of the car and run to the door she was leaning on.

"Wait, wait…" Vi didn't hear her, and pulled the door open while Fiora was still leaning on it. The Enforcer didn't let her fall, lifting her carefully and gently into her arms and kicking the door closed.

"You're only carrying me because I'm too weak to do anything about it right now…" Fiora mumbled, trying her hardest to not pass out.

"Yeah, yeah. Just focus on not dying, Fi." She shot Vi another glare for the nickname, but she was too busy bursting through the front doors of the hospital and barking at the workers about her broken arm and stab wound. Even though the only thing that was running through Fiora's mind was that Vi couldn't be trusted, and that she had left her to bleed out in her car… but behind held close to her chest in such a protective way overrode her desire to stay awake, and the Demacian rested her head gently against Vi's chest and let herself sleep.

She could yell at her more later.

**Not as long as I would have liked, but I also wanted to get something out there. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ruin of Treason  
Chapter 8

**My whole life is basically dedicated to World of Warcraft right now. But I will **_**always**_** come back for Vi.**

Caitlyn always knew better than to confront her partner over hiding something.

She had been watching Vi closely for a while, and her change in behaviour didn't sit right with her. Stopping by her apartment out of paranoia of leaving something plugged in? Never happened before. The change in her walk, and constantly stretching and rubbing her back? She mustn't be sleeping in her own bed. Wanting to go home a lot more instead of staying in the Hall of Justice to talk to Caitlyn? Definitely suspicious.

And of all things, why would someone break into her apartment with Vi in, or near it? A death wish.

Caitlyn took her sunglasses off before getting out of her car and looked up at the apartment building. There's definitely something happening with her partner, and the first place to look is her home. As soon as she unlocked the door and stepped inside, the smell of blood hit her nose. It wasn't the first time that The Sheriff had encountered blood, and it definitely wouldn't be her last, but this one was strange. Vi had no injuries that Caitlyn could see, and the man that they had arrested had none, either. She stepped in, the first few steps being loud as the heels of her boots clicked against the wooden floor, and then silenced as she walked onto the carpet. Despite the carpet turning a strange, stained colour over the years of it being on the floor of Vi's apartment, the blood was still obvious because it hadn't completely dried yet.

Kneeling down, she unclipped her handheld AI platform from her waist and started it.

"Good afternoon, Caitlyn." The small silhouette of Em, the AI that she and Vi shared flicked to life and bowed. "How may I help you today?"

"I need you to scan some blood." Caitlyn replied, chipping some of the dried blood off of the fabric with her fingernail. She picked it up as gently as possible and held it on the tip of her finger, pressing it into the scanner at the base of the device. It took a few moments for Em to try and match it with Piltover's database, and the negative sound surprised Caitlyn.

"It matches no known sample we have on file, Sheriff." With more questions filling her head, the Sheriff looked at the blood flake in her fingertip, then rolled it between her thumb and forefinger as she stood up. The rest of the room looked like it always did; grungy, barely clean enough to not register as a danger to someone's health, with a brilliantly clean sword-

Sword?

Caitlyn stopped in her tracks and looked at the thin blade on the floor in shock. Vi got a sword? In Piltover? Where in this city would she even get a sword? She knelt down and gingerly gripped the handle, lifting it up and placing her fingers against the underside of the point. It definitely wasn't Piltovian. There's no metal like this in Piltover. Vi is strong; she's a superhuman bulldozer… there is no way that she would use a sword like this. This is the kind of sword that belongs in storybooks and fantasy. Not in the hands of a fistfighter. There was a part of Caitlyn that wanted to play with the sword and pretend to be a knight; one of those that she read about as a child. Common sense won over, and the sword was gently placed onto the couch when she realized the lack of coffee table. If Vi had destroyed another one, that would have been the eighth in the span of six months.

Caitlyn's attention turned back to investigating after she placed the sword down, and she rubbed the blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch between her thumb and forefinger. No doubt that it was being used to sleep under. What in the world could kick Vi out of her own bed? She had always complained about needing a new couch, and somehow never actually bought one. Why would she sleep on a couch that she hates? Caitlyn lifted the strap of her rifle over her head and gently placed it onto the couch, in front of the strange sword. It's a small apartment, so there can't be much left to see. Again, her heels clicked against the floor to the kitchen. Clean, which wasn't unusual, but there wasn't anything strange other than the seemingly endless pile of empty snack bags in the trash.

The second to last room was her bedroom. The Sheriff pushed the door open, head 'flicking' to the side when the door hit something. Caitlyn looked behind it, confusion growing when she saw the large TV stood at the end of the bed. If Vi wasn't sleeping in her own bed, and her TV was in this room, she definitely wasn't alone. Who in the world would be staying here? Aside from herself and Jayce, Vi had no other friends that she would even let into her apartment willingly, much less sleep there. As she was about to step further into the room, her eyes shot to a slightly faded bloodstain that was at the toe of her shoe. Caitlyn knelt down again and attempted to scratch a sample off of the floor like she had before, but it was too ingrained into the wood. Must have been walked over quite a lot.

Once more, the Ai platform was unhooked from her belt, and the AI flickered to life.

"Hello again, Sheriff." Em bowed once more. "Do you know who the unmatched blood belongs to?"

"I don't, but I need you to scan another sample." Caitlyn placed the disc platform gently onto the ground and got as close as possible to the small hologram as it scanned through the database; leaning back with a raised eyebrow when it matched.

"Match: Warden Vi." Em was lifted off of the floor and held level with Caitlyn's face.

"Two separate pools of blood, one of which has an unknown DNA signature." The Sheriff mumbled, mostly to herself, as she brushed her fingers over the faded stain on the floor. "Where is Vi right now?"

"Warden Vi has manually disabled her communication and tracking." At that point, worry started to pool and sting in the pit of Caitlyn's stomach. She couldn't have gone to Zaun, could she? What other reason would she have to avoid being tracked?

Standing up again, Caitlyn pressed one of the buttons on Em's platform to put her in standby mode and replaced the AI on her belt. The thought that her partner was now in danger worried her greatly, but in all situations, she must keep a level head.

And that level head needs to find her partner.

Clearing her throat and swallowing her nerves, Caitlyn stood up and looked over the room again. An obviously used bed, even without Vi sleeping in it wasn't needed at this point. She turned and walked back into the living room, pausing to pick up her rifle and strap it to her back again before leaving the apartment and locking the door behind her. Walking down the empty hall, she reached around to her other side and unclipped her radio, lifting it to her face and holding the transmission button.

"Alpha Sierra One calling in a mid-priority call." She had to wait for a few moments before there was a response.

"Oscar One-Three, heard. What do you need us to do, Sheriff?"

"Alpha Delta Two is currently MiA. I need all available units to assist me in locating her." She didn't need to hear anything else. Caitlyn clipped the radio back onto her belt and walked down a few sets of stairs, nodded to a couple of people who greeted her on the street, and got into her car, closing the doors and locking them before sliding Em's platform into it's anchor point in the dashboard of her car. Next, she reached into her jacket and produced her phone from her breast pocket and typed in a number, only waiting for two tones before the call was answered.

"Afternoon, Caitlyn." Jayce's husky voice was deeper than usual; a sign that he was concentrating. "Everything okay?"

"Vi is MiA." The background noise that she now recognised as welding stopped. "I just searched her apartment, and I have discovered that a stranger with no DNA pattern on file is living there with her. I have no idea who it is."

"Are you trying to tell me that Vi has been held hostage?" He asked, moving something around his workbench. "How could anybody hold her hostage?"

"That is one theory, but I doubt it is the true one." The sound of a chair scraping across the floor became audible, and then Jayce clearing his throat.

"Where do you think we should start looking first, Caitlyn?" She let out a deep sigh of worry and leaned back in her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Vi's communicator and location have been manually switched off, so she doesn't want to be found. My first instinct is Zaun, but I'm hoping that's not the case." A long pause stretched between them. Neither of them wanted to face that possibility of their friend trying to find who she used to be. They hoped that all she ever needed was here… not in a home that she forgot.

"We'll comb the city first." Jayce decided. "Ask any available units to question civilians."

"Will that be enough?"

"It should be." Jayce himself didn't sound too sure. "If it isn't, well, we have other things at our disposal." There were quite a few things that landed under that term, and most of them would be too far. Caitlyn sighed again, rubbed her forehead, and then cleared her throat.

"Alright. Meet me in the market square at the intersection with Zaun." She hung up and gently tossed her phone onto the passenger seat. Caitlyn took a deep breath and started her car, revving the engine a couple of times to try and work out some frustration.

_Vi… you better be okay. _

**I changed my mind. World of Warcraft sucks. Also, sorry for the shorter chapter. I've been trying to make them longer, and I am evidently not good at it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 9

**Life is a confusing mess of chaos and sadness, including the pandemic. I need to not let my emotions get the better of me, even though this is going to be an angsty chapter. **

The soft hum of the hospital machines had become background noise to Vi as she stared at Fiora, who was still asleep. The cast on her leg had been removed, and her ankle stitched up, but her arm definitely had been rebroken; a fresh, full arm cast put onto it, in the same bent position, a steel 'cage' underneath the plaster, and another steel rod that was covered in plaster linking both parts of her arm together. It had been a long four hours while she waited outside of the surgery room, and it had been another two, sitting in this room and watching over Fiora as she slept under the anesthetic. The only noise in the room was the soft hum of the machines, and the periodical beeping of the heart monitor. Between that, and the overwhelming thoughts of Vi being the one to blame for Fiora getting injured _again_, she was going insane. Groaning loudly, she got up and started to pace back and forth across the room, scrubbing her hair in both hands. Now she needed to get Fiora out of here and back home without anybody calling Caitlyn or one of the other Wardens about there being a Demacian fugitive in the hospital.

A soft groan brought Vi out of her frustration induced trace, and she looked over at Fiora, who blinked once and lifted her good arm up to shield her eyes.

"_Merde_…" She blinked again and looked over at Vi, fixing her with a glare. "Where am I?"

"Hospital." Vi picked the uncomfortable chair up by the backrest and walked over to the bed, sitting next to it. "How are you feeling?"

"Other than angry?" The Warden sighed and placed her hand gently on Fiora's cast. "You know why I'm here. Why are you still helping me?"

"Because you're not a mage." The duelist fixed her with a strange look. "If you were a mage, I'd be dead by now, or fucking close to it. Demacia said that you were wanted for magic, but if that part's not true, what is?" Neither woman spoke, once again filling the room with the soft hum of the machines. Vi tapped gently a few times on the plaster, trying to figure out what to say next.

"And you are willing to go against your friend and city for one woman?" The bruiser looked up, hands still holding Fiora's arm. "You barely know me, but you are willing to give up everything you have for me?" After a few more moments, Vi laughed and leaned back on her chair, shaking her head. "_Imbécile…_ what is so funny?"

"I've been doing shit like that for my whole life, Fiora." Her fingers started to tap again. "I… You're a friend to me, aren't you?" There was a long, heavy pause in the air before Vi chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah, you're emotionally constipated… but _I _think of you as a friend. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Would a friend keep someone they care about captive for months?" She shook her head again.

"It's a bit of a difficult situation…" Vi let go of her arm and sat back in her chair, scrubbing her bubblegum hair with both hands. "I wanted to protect and help you, since you couldn't really walk, but the only place I had was my shitty apartment."

"I can agree with you on that." Fiora gave her a rare smile and shifted slightly. "When I get the strength in my legs back, I'm running."

"I know, Fi." She had definitely gotten used to the nickname by now. "Trust me, I'm gonna help you with that."

"You're going to help me run away from you?" Vi reached into her pocket for her phone and turned the screen on, exhaling heavily out of her nose when she scanned it. "Are your Wardens looking for me?"

"No, they're looking for me." Vi told her, shoving her phone back into her pocket. "Caitlyn reported me as MIA. A lot of people are looking for me." That definitely surprised her. The enforcer rubbed her face with both hands and groaned. "I already told the staff not to call any of them because I'm with you… but Caitlyn's smart. She knows that she's gonna find me."

"You sound scared of this woman." That made her laugh and stand up to stretch. "You would be if you knew her. C'mon, do you want to get up?"

"Yes. Don't let me fall." Vi gave her a nod and carefully slid her arm under Fiora's shoulders, lifting her into a sitting position.

"Alright, I know you don't like touching, but I'm gonna need to hold you up." The Demacian nodded to Vi as she shifted closer to the edge of the bed, and forced back a sharp inhale as her rough hands moved to her underarms and sides of her chest. Having a lack of romantic contact was one of the… lesser thoughts about drawbacks to being trapped in a small apartment with someone who was more or less still a complete stranger. "Baby steps, alright?" Vi nodded mostly to herself and carefully let go just enough until Fiora winced, then lifted her slightly again.

"Okay. Let me try this." The Duelist took a careful step forward, wincing again when she tried to bend her previously casted leg. The soft curse perked Vi's attention, and she lifted her up again.

"Are you okay?" She asked, not really registering the panic on Fiora's face out of worry.

"Yes! Just let me down!" Vi loosened her grip again, barely catching Fiora before dropping her onto her feet.

"Sorry, sorry, I don't want to hurt you."

"My leg has been straightened out for a few months. Of course it's going to hurt when I bend it for a while." Fiora tried to keep her expression neutral as she peeled Vi's hand away from her torso and stood on her own. "Being suspended in the air will do nothing to help that."

"I panicked, okay?" Vi huffed, holding her hand out again for Fiora to take. "Just hold onto me, just in case." She moved her feet backwards, gently pulling her friend along with her. Fiora's steps were obviously shaky on her previously broken leg, but the real pain came from trying to bend it. "Alright, cool!" Vi grinned and moved her hands back to either side of Fiora's chest. "If you're this strong already, physical therapy is gonna be a breeze!"

"I'm going to assume that physical therapy means 'getting my strength back'." Fiora asked, rolling her eyes when Vi nodded, still with that wide grin. "I've already been practicing my swordplay with my non-dominant arm."

"Hey, I know you're not gonna stab me, so it's fine." The enforcer looked away to grab some clothes that she had brought for Fiora to wear, and didn't notice the raised eyebrow that she got.

"That is up for debate." Even if the Demacian didn't know when she, herself was joking, Vi had already learnt to tell when she was. A slight turn of the head, glancing at the floor, or clearing her throat were all good signs. "Are we to go back to your prison of an apartment?"

"Where else can we go, Fiora?" Vi asked, standing back up and laying out a pair of tight-fitting jeans on the hospital bed. The duelist hated to admit to herself that they looked better than anything else she had worn up until now. "I know that you hate it, but just try it for one more night, and then I'll get you somewhere else now that you can move around, okay?" As her 'captor' turned to look at her, the pained expression on her face sent a wave of guilt down her chest, which then stabbed into her gut. FIora had no idea why, since she obviously _hated_ this woman. "Just… you get dressed, and I'll sort out the paperwork to get you out of here. Just one more night, Fiora." Vi left without even looking in her direction again, almost slamming the door shut as she left. Fiora placed a hand on her stomach, where the uncomfortable feeling had balled up, and did not understand it.

~X~

As Vi pulled into her assigned parking space, Fiora refused all help to get out of the car, determined to become independent again. The enforcer cursed quietly and just held the door open, watching the duelist struggle to get up without causing too much strain on her knee, clenching her other hand to try and resist just picking her up and setting her on her feet. Instead, she focused on admiring how well those skinny jeans fit. They hugged every inch of Fiora's muscular legs perfectly, and Vi only once called herself a pervert. Before entering the stairwell, the Warden peeked inside to see if any of her colleagues were waiting for her, giving Fiora the 'all clear' nod when she saw none. Of course, Fiora did not know what that gesture meant, but followed regardless. No Wardens were present in the building, because Caitlyn knew that if Vi was trying to hide, the sight of one would make her turn tail and run. By the time the two women had made it upstairs and into the apartment, the tension was palpable. Neither of them wanted to speak, in fear of 'snapping' something, but as soon as Fiora saw her sword laying on the couch and lifted it into her working hand, she sighed happily.

"My eternal partner." She smiled, bringing the blade to her chest, pointing upwards and resting it on the tip of her nose before bringing it down in a slashing motion.

"Don't break anything, Fi." Vi grumbled, leaning against the wall to unlace her boots.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" She got a shrug in response. "I may not be using my dominant hand, but I am still twice as graceful as you."

"Really? You're going to pick at me for something I haven't had practice in?" Vi asked, dropping her second shoe onto the floor and straightening her back again. "Are you really fucking going there, Fiora?" Immediately, Fiora knew that she was going too far, as the tension in the room thickened, but her mouth wouldn't stop moving.

"Am I not allowed to point out the obvious?" She asked, looking at her waist to sheathe her sword in one of the belt loops of her jeans. "You are not a graceful person. You're a brute."

"So what if I'm not graceful?" Vi asked, stepping closer. "I'm not meant to be fucking graceful!" As she closed the gap further, Fiora started to feel nervous. After months of staying quiet and keeping her emotions in check to not aggravate the very possibly psychotic woman, she had slipped up. And that incredibly strong woman was now backing her against the wall. "You don't fucking understand how much I've had to do to keep you hidden here? You think that you haven't had it easy, but would you have rather been on the fucking streets with two broken limbs?!" Fiora's back pressed against the wall, and she continued to keep her expression neutral, despite having a very angry woman bearing down on her.

"You kept me as a prisoner!"

"And you'd rather have a noose around your neck?!" Vi's fist connected with the wall next to her head, cracking the brick. "Or do you want to go to the Hall of Law and sit in a dark, concrete cell instead of laying in a double bed with as much food as you could eat?!" Fiora had to admit that she was making some good points, even if her mouth continued to move on its own. "You're not my fucking prisoner, Fiora! All I've done is try and keep you fucking alive!"

"Then do what you want to." The Demacian said simply, turning Vi's expression to one of surprise. "I know exactly what you want to do. Do it." As she said that, Fiora closed her eyes and waited. Within a couple of seconds, her head would be broken on the wall behind her, and there would be no more pain. No more struggle. She would join her family in the next world, and-

What she did not expect was a pair of lips to press against her own.

Fiora's eyes snapped open in shock, and her free arm moved up, grabbing a handful of Vi's hoodie. Her head screamed at her to push, to shove this woman away from her, but she couldn't find the strength. Instead, when VI's hand moved up and cupped the back of her neck, she melted into it, and the hand that was supposed to push instead pulled; bringing the Warden closer to her and pressing their chests together. Despite a tense and negligible friendship, their lips moved freely against each other for a few minutes until Vi pulled away, a blush now obvious on her cheeks, and her violet eyes a lot brighter than they had been before. When the situation hit her again, she looked away, embarrassed.

"You told me to…" She mumbled, pulling both of her hands away and shoving them into her pockets. "You can't blame me for that."

"I… didn't expect that, I will admit." FIora swallowed hard and moved forward, taking another handful of Vi's hoodie and pulling her the few feet to the couch before pushing her calves against it and forcing her to sit down. With all the grace she claimed, Fiora knelt down, with Vi's lap between her knees, and kissed her again. The tension bled out of the room within a few heavy heartbeats, Fiora's good hand bunched up in Vi's hoodie, and Vi's hands on her waist. They both understood in that second that they intended to get their frustrations and feelings about each other out in a more productive way,

Until the apartment door unlocked and opened,

They both looked over at Caitlyn, who was staring in shock, her sapphire eyes wide,

And Vi swore, leaning her head over the back of the couch.

"Okay, Caitlyn, let me explain."

**Damn, I think I needed that, too. **


	10. Chapter 10

Ruin of Treason

Chapter 10

**Frustration smoochies, yes?**

Fiora honestly felt like she was a child again, being lectured by one of her tutors. First impressions with Caitlyn were not good. After the initial shock, both Vi and Fiora were ordered to sit down, which Fiora only did because of her own shock, Caitlyn had begun pacing back and forth between them, pausing only to raise a finger at Vi, open her mouth to speak, and then continue pacing. The Demacian looked at her 'friend' a few times, wondering why she hadn't done anything, because this woman was even smaller than Fiora. The only thing that Vi had done was stare at her lap, playing with her hands and look embarrassed.

"Okay," Caitlyn finally said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Both Vi and Fiora looked up at her, and she let go of her nose to point at Vi. "You have been missing for more than half of the day, and when I rush over here because Em told me that you came back, I find you in the middle of making out with a wanted and dangerous fugitive?"

"Hey! In my defence…" Two pairs of blue eyes looked at Vi as she leaned forward in her seat and tried to think of a response. Nothing came to mind, and she sat back. "She's not a mage…" Fiora shook her head and looked up at the Sheriff.

"I'm not. I'm the head of House Laurent, a distinguished family in Demacia." Caitlyn seemed to relax slightly, which was a step in the right direction.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked, taking a cautious step closer.

"I was attacked by some… what I assume to be mercenaries when I stepped off of the boat that brought me here." Fiora lifted her casted arm slightly. "They broke two of my limbs in the attack. Vi took me to your… hospital?" She looked over at the aforementioned woman, who gave her a nod. "Yes, she took me to your hospital and then bought me back here to recover."

"How long ago was this?" Caitlyn asked, looking at Vi this time. As much as she didn't want to believe that her partner had rescued a fugitive and then kept her safe in her own apartment… it sounded exactly like something she would do. Especially since Caitlyn had to admit that Fiora was an attractive woman.

"A few months ago… like, four?" Vi half-asked, looking at Fiora.

"Give or take, yes." Caitlyn sighed again and stepped back, rubbing her forehead with her palm. "I would have left sooner, but my entire leg was in a cast."

"Well, that definitely matches what the intruder told us…" The sheriff looked back at Fiora, now knowing that she had to make a choice. On one hand, what she knew about this Demacian was that she was dangerous, and knew dangerous magic. On the other, Caitlyn's best friend, partner, and the woman she trusted most in the world told her that what Demacia had told them wasn't true at all… "Regardless, you are not staying here any longer."

"Whoa, whoa, Cupcake." Vi got up from the couch and gently put her hands on Caitlyn's biceps. The Sheriff's ears burned when her partner said her nickname in front of a stranger. "You're not actually gonna take her in, are you?" She stared into her partner's eyes for a long while, trying to judge if there was any danger with what she was about to say. Despite knowing Vi for so long… she was still unpredictable.

"Tell me," Caitlyn started, shifting her gaze to Fiora. "Why did you run from Demacia?"

"To avoid being executed." That was information that Vi hadn't gotten before, and the shock clearly showed on her face. "As much as you may think, I am innocent in everything that I was accused of. I committed no treason, I had no people to hide, and I had no unlawful goods from _any_ city, least of all Noxus." Fiora stood up and put her free arm behind her back. "If I had stayed, they would not have listened to that. There would only be a noose around my neck." Caitlyn nodded and gently lifted Vi's hands off of her arms, but couldn't let go of them.

"Well, rest assured, there will be no executions here." She said, letting go of one of Vi's hands and taking a step closer to Fiora.

"But will you hand me over to the city that wants me dead?" Vi's jaw tensed as Fiora asked, and she looked ready to lift Caitlyn off of the floor.

"No, but I am taking you to the Hall of Law." With those words, Caitlyn felt arms around her waist, and her feet hanging in the air.

"Cait! Come on!" She was used to Vi acting this way, even if it still surprised her sometimes. "You can't do that! We just told you everything!" The Sheriff's jaw tensed, and she placed a gentle hand on Vi's forearm.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do?" She asked, craning her neck to try and look her partner in the eye. "And why did you think that picking me up would help?"

"I don't know, I panicked." Fiora's light chuckle brought Caitlyn's attention back towards her.

"Like I said, I'm not sending you back to Demacia." Caitlyn gently moved Vi's arm and stood back on her own feet. "I have no intention of sending you to your death. However, I still need to take you to the Hall of Law." She then turned to the side and placed a hand on Vi's collarbone, knowing that she was about to pick her up again.

"So be it." Fiora nodded and stood up, straightening her shirt out. "My intention was never to stand in the way of the law, I am just here because of my apparent guardian angel."

"The one who is definitely not going to get out of this lightly." Caitlyn looked back at Vi with a half-hearted glare.

"I was only trying to do something good!" The Enforcer pouted, folding her arms and taking a step back. "So what if she's wanted? Stupid fucking city lied…"

"That is not for us to determine." Caitlyn closed the gap again and gripped a handful of Vi's hoodie. "And you are going to stay calm, aren't you?" A few moments of silence stretched out between them, and Vi opened her mouth to speak again, cut off by a harsh tug, and Caitlyn repeating: "Aren't you?"

"Yes! For fucks sake!" She gently slapped her friend's hand away. "Fucking hell… let's get to the Hall of Law, then…" Without looking at either of them, Vi turned and walked into the bedroom, cursing quietly. Fiora and Caitlyn were left watching the door, confused and wondering why she left, until the sound of wood splintering and shattering made Caitlyn flinch and sigh. The sheriff turned to Fiora, who had paled slightly at the sound.

"Has she done this recently?" The Demacian nodded and cleared her throat.

"Once. Her sister…. Or maybe not her sister, I'm still not sure, came into the apartment and injured her. I think the coffee table was the one that suffered." With a sigh and an eye roll, Caitlyn strode across the room and carefully opened the bedroom door.

"Vi?" Fury-filled violet eyes turned and fixed on her. Caitlyn looked down, biting back a sigh at the sight of chunks of the bathroom door in her bloody hands. "Take a breath." She walked into the room and pushed the door ajar, lifting one of Vi's hands into her own and letting the chunk of wood drop to the floor. "Why are you so angry?"

"I fucking…" The second chunk of wood was thrown across the bathroom, where it shattered against the wall. "I try to do something good and help someone, and I fucking…"

"Breathe." Caitlyn reached up and cupped her friend's cheek. "I understand what you were doing; I really do, but the person you were trying to help is a wanted criminal-"

"Just like I was, right?" The sheriff flinched and pulled her hand away, prompting Vi to turn and face her. "People fuck up, right?" She asked, going to put her hands on Caitlyn's shoulders until she remembered the blood. "And, I may have fucked up the most here, but you gotta believe me, Cait. Fiora isn't a dangerous person. Demacia fucked up."

"But how am I to know that?" Vi shook her head and walked into the open bathroom, turning the sink on to scrub her hands. "I do not know this woman," Her friend followed, glancing around to see if anything was out of place. "And I do not know what she is capable of."

"Neither do I, really." The Enforcer turned the water off again and shook her hands. "She's been in casts. All I wanted to do was keep her safe." In the front room, Fiora thought that she had been forgotten about, but was content to lean against the wall outside of the bedroom and listen. Of course she didn't like hearing 'She's not dangerous'. The Demacian had trained her skills since she could walk, so hearing that she's not a danger is insulting, but understandable if Vi was trying to fight her case. As the two partners continued to talk, Fiora looked at the cast around her arm and tapped her fingers against it.

Tap. Tap. Tap tap. Tap.

Caitlyn had said that she would not send her to Demacia, which wasn't surprising, given the embargo that the cities had on eachother, but it was the only way that she would have gotten-

The bedroom door opened, and Caitlyn met her eyes, almost piercing her soul with those sapphire eyes.

"We're going to the Hall of Law." The sheriff announced, walking towards the door and picking her rifle up. "Come on."

"It'll be fine." Fiora's eyes snapped back to Vi, who was now standing next to her and wiping her damp hands on her shirt.

"How do you know?" The look that Fiora got told her that Vi didn't know at all. The Warden placed a gentle hand on her back and led her out of the apartment after Caitlyn, locking the door behind them. The short walk out of the apartment and to Caitlyn's car gathered attention, as expected, since the two best Wardens in Piltover were seen to be escorting a high-profile criminal, who still had a weapon. In an unspoken agreement to keep up appearances, Fiora was locked into the back of the car; with a sympathetic look from Vi that she didn't see.

The duelist stared at the back of the seat, silently screaming.

Even without Piltover and Demacia being friends, she knew that Caitlyn was strict with the law. How else could someone lead a department of justice, or… whatever it was called. After being locked in a small apartment for months, this woman was now going to lock her in a smaller cell because it seemed that she had Vi on a tight leash. The car slowing to a stop brought Fiora back to reality. She hadn't even noticed that the car had been moving. Surprisingly, the streets were mostly empty, most likely because of the two workers who were hanging from the side of the building by their belts, pressure washing the stone.

"Alpha Sierra one to Base, do you copy?" Caitlyn asked, fiddling with the volume control of her radio.

"This is Base, what's the word, Sheriff?"

"Alpha Delta Two has been found." Vi didn't look happy about being found, though. "We are on our way back to the Hall of Law, with someone who needs registration."

"Registration?" Caitlyn looked between Vi and Fiora as they asked perfectly simultaneously.

"Yes." She looked back at the road and continued driving, saying nothing more than that.

"But the last time-"

"I remember."

"But Cait-"

"I'm still deciding your punishment, Vi. Keep talking if you want to make it worse." Caitlyn didn't even need to give her the look she did, because nothing else came out of the Enforcer's mouth. It closed in a second, and both of them either didn't hear, or didn't pay attention to the laugh that Fiora hid behind her hand. The rest of the drive to the station was spent in complete silence, wondering what happened last time someone went under 'Registration', Vi having her arms folded over her chest and staring out of the window, and Caitlyn was trying to think of nothing else other than driving. If she didn't keep a level head, the car would have been filled with shouting at Vi, for yet again, being completely irresponsible.

"Okay," Caitlyn started, taking her rifle off of Vi's lap and unbuckling her seatbelt. "Both of you, inside." Again, Fiora knew that something was amiss when the bruiser followed without question. A woman that can swing around so much weight and heal from near death wounds following without question made her nervous. She fell in step next to Vi, silently steeling herself for a verbal assault. As the three of them walked into the Hall of Law, the other wardens that were there stopped to look, a couple of them dropping what they were holding, and all of them staring in shock. Fiora ignored them all, keeping her chain in the air.

"Sheriff, the fugitive is armed!" As the Detective shouted, Vi and Fiora both looked at her belt, and her sword.

"It won't be used." Caitlyn replied, unconsciously tugging her rifle strap tighter. "The situation is under control." When she continued walking, both of the other women faltered for a second before following. They weren't alone, however. A few of the other Wardens trailed after them, completely confused as to how their leader wasn't the last bit concerned about the armed and unrestrained fugitive mage behind her. "Fiora, remind me of your full name, if you would."

"_Lady_ Fiora Laurent." A glare was shot up at Vu when she laughed.

"Just that?" Caitlyn asked, stopping with a hand on her office door. "No middle names?"

"I will not reveal information such as that in front of strangers." The edge in her voice made everyone aside from Caitlyn feel uneasy. The sheriff just rolled her eyes and pushed her office door open.

"You two, inside." She didn't follow Vi and Fiora in. Instead, Caitlyn looked out at the rest of the Wardens and Detectives with a glare. "Don't you all have jobs to do?" They all quickly walked away, refusing to make eye contact. When she stepped inside, pulled the door shut, and exhaled deeply, Vi got up from the chair she had 'claimed' and put her hands on her partner's arms.

"You alright, Cait?"

"I'm fine." Vi knew better than that, but knew not to ask. Caitlyn moved past her after gently patting her shoulder.

"Is this where you put me in a cell?" Fiora asked, watching the sheriff closely as she sat at her desk and opened a drawer.

"No, I'm not." There was definitely surprise on the Demacian's face when she heard that, watching the Sheriff pull a first aid box out of the drawer and open it. "As ludicrous as what I have heard sounds," Caitlyn got up again, unrolling a packet of bandages and walking over to Fiora. "I know that Vi isn't a liar." She shot the Enforcer a look, who made a point of avoiding eye contact. "Most of the time."

"Then what are you planning?" Fiora asked, staying still as Caitlyn made a makeshift sling for her broken arm, staying completely still as it was tied over her shoulder.

"You," She placed a hand on the Duelist's unbroken arm. "Are going to be registered as a Piltovian citizen. If Demacia only wants your head, I refuse to send you back there." As she moved back to her desk, both Vi and Fiora watched her in shock. "I am also offering you the option to stay in my home instead of Vi's, because I have much more space. Nobody will need to sleep on a couch."

"You're serious, Cait?" Vi asked. "You're not pulling a prank, here?"

"I have to ask the same." Fiora cleared her throat and put her arm behind her back. "Why would you do something like this for a stranger?"

"From what I've seen, the two of you have more than just a friendship." Caitlyn looked up again, not being able to hide a smile as both women looked in opposite directions, away from each other. "Like I said; I trust Vi. If the two of you are… _friends_… then I will accept you as a friend, too." A small stack of paper was placed on the opposite side of the desk. "Please, Fiora, sit and I will help you with this paperwork."

"So, uhm, everything's good, right?" Vi asked, grinning and rubbing the back of her head. "Everything's wrapped up in a neat little bow?"

"Almost." Fiora saw the devious glint in Caitlyn's eye as she sat down. "Vi, as punishment for hiding this from me, you are going to be placed on the cleaning crew for a week."

"Aw, what?!" The shout surprised both of them. "That's so fucking unfair! I was trying to do something good!"

"I understand that, but-"

"But you give me the worst fucking job possible?!"

"Consider yourself lucky that I am not firing you." Vi immediately shut up. "A week. Starting now. Off you go." She looked like she wanted to argue more. A lot more. Instead, with two pairs of eyes on her, Vi just stormed out of the room, denting the wall next to the door with a punch as she was leaving.

"How in the world do you have someone like that under your thumb?" Fiora asked, turning back to Caitlyn, who just chuckled.

"Practice and patience."

**Sorry, but you guys need to think of a witty A/N for me this time. Or just imagine that I've written a good one. **


End file.
